


An Odd Companion

by Datrandomcat



Category: South Park
Genre: Animal Death, Child Neglect, Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker Friendship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drug Abuse, Harm to Animals, Imp Tweek Tweak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Youth, craig tucker - Freeform, cursing, south park - Freeform, tweek tweak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datrandomcat/pseuds/Datrandomcat
Summary: After moving to South Park from Denver, what will little 6-year-old Craig Tucker do when he finds something unexpected living in his new room?





	1. The Creature

"Don't worry, we're almost there, honey." Laura's voice rang in his ears as little 6-year-old Craig grew restless in the back seat.

"Moooom, we've been driving for hooouuurs!" He whined.

"Craig, it's only been 30 minutes. Now, be a good boy and keep quiet." Thomas said, eyeing his GPS.

"It won't be much longer, dear." His mother said with a soft smile. Whenever his mother gave him that smile, Craig always found that he grew more docile, almost against his will. He sighed.

"Okay, mommy…" He said with the slightest of pouts, turning his gaze to his window as he looked outside. His parents had said that they wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of Denver, so they were moving to a new house in some small redneck mountain town called South Park. Craig was far from pleased. Had they even thought to ask his feelings about all this? No! The nerve of some people..

~o~O~o~

"We're here!" He heard his mother say after what felt like an eternity of driving. Craig perked up in the back seat as they pulled into the driveway. The house was tall and colored a light brown. He noticed movement next door. He looked and saw a little brown-haired boy staring at him wide-eyes as he held his mother's hand. Craig raised his hand to give a small, shy wave, and the other boy did the same before his mother dragged him off. Craig sighed as he unbuckled himself and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool mountain air.

"It's colder here…" Craig said as he held his arms.

"We'll get warmer clothes once we get settled in here. Now, why don't you run in and pick your room while we take care of the luggage." His mother suggested. Craig smiled and, once his father unlocked the door, ran inside. He took in his surroundings downstairs before going up. He checked each room. He found a bathroom, a large room, and a smaller room that seemed to roughly match his qualifications. It had pale green walls, a purple carpet, and a window that overlooked the house that the kid he'd waved at lived in. It was perfect.

He began mapping out where he wanted everything. Even being 6, he was serious when it came to how his room was organized. His mom usually called it 'messy,' but as long as he could find everything, what was the harm? Suddenly, a thump came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly turned and looked around. The only thing behind him was the door and his closet. He walked towards that side of the room, and when he heard it again, he froze.

It was coming from the closet.

He wasn't a child who was easily frightened, though. He marched right up to the closet and listened for the sound. It sounded like something was moving around in there. He furrowed his brows in confusion before reaching up and sliding the door open.

Nothing. There was nothing. Just an empty closet. Craig was almost disappointed. He shrugged and closed it again. Maybe it was something in the walls. Oh, well. Not his problem.

The rest of the day was spent moving things into the house. His mother and father brought in his bed, nightstand, dresser, and guinea pig, Stripe. Craig placed the cage on top of his dresser with a smile. Few things in this world meant more to him than Stripe. He patted the small animal before walking over to his bed and falling onto it in exhaustion.

~o~O~o~

The next day, Craig had no school since it was a Saturday, so he went out to play in his backyard. As he was doing so, he heard a voice beckoning him from the edge of his yard. That's when he saw a gap in the fence and a goofy-looking face smiling at him through it. It was the boy from earlier. Craig cocked an eyebrow and walked over.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" The boy asked. Craig nodded. "Cool! My name is Clyde. Looks like we're gonna be neighbors from now on." _Wow, figure that out on your own?_

"I'm Craig." He replied, all snide thoughts aside. "How old are you?"

"Six."

"Me, too." Craig said with a small smile. Despite only knowing each other for five minutes, the two hit it off immediately. After a long talk about common interests and getting to know each other more, the two shook hands to solidify their friendship. They were having a good time just talking before Clyde heard his mom calling him. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Dang, back to homework. Sorry, I gotta go. It's been fun, Craig. Maybe we can hang out next time I'm free!" Clyde said with that goofy smile. Craig smiled back and nodded.

"See you then." He replied. Clyde waved before running back up to his house. Craig sighed as he watched him go. Back to playing by himself.

~o~O~o~

Later that night, Craig was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully, when a sudden scuffling sound woke him. At first, he thought it was his guinea pig, but then he realized it was coming from the other side of the room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan, looking around.

"Mm…who's there…?" He muttered sleepily. Though the darkness, he could see something moving across the floor. Something big. But it was so dark and his sleepy gaze was so fogged that he couldn't make anything out. He just saw movement. Again, he was a kid that prided himself on not being scared of much, but seeing something that he could roughly make out to be about his size slinking across his floor, he felt his heartrate skyrocket. He leaned forward, not daring to get off of his bed as he narrowed his eyes at it, trying to see it better. Finally, he decided to speak. "H-hello…?" He said slowly. Craig nearly jumped when whatever it was quickly turned on him as if just realizing he was there, and hissed loudly. The boy gasped as he saw bright red eyes that cut through the darkness staring right into him. Then, faster than Craig thought possible, the thing darted away and dove into his closet. That thing must've been the sound he heard earlier! Quickly, Craig got off of his bed and went to turn on his light…but not because he was scared or anything. He then ran over to the closet and tore it open, only to find…nothing. Again. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep confusion.

Was he losing his mind?

~o~O~o~

The next morning, while Craig was eating breakfast, he tried telling his parents about what he had seen. Or…kinda barely saw. His mom kissed him on the head and told him it had just been some bad dream, and that they were normal to have when moving to a new place. He grew annoyed that they weren't listening. But maybe there was someone who would.

"Mom, can I see if Clyde wants to play?" He asked.

"Clyde? That boy you mentioned yesterday?" He nodded. "I don't see why not. Just be careful." She cautioned. Craig smiled and got up from the table. "And don't forget to clean up your place at the table!" Craig sighed and did as he was told before running outside and going up to Clyde's front door. When he rang the doorbell, a tall man answered.

"Um…hello? Are you…that new neighbor kid Clyde was telling us about?" He asked. Craig nodded.

"I was wondering if he wanted to play." He said. Clyde's father smiled and stepped aside.

"Well, why don't you go on in and ask him. He's upstairs in his room." Craig thanked him and ran upstairs, trying the first door on his right. He burst in, nearly scaring the poor boy half to death.

"Knocking! Do you know what that is?!" Clyde asked incredulously.

"Clyde, I have something to tell you!"

"What could be so important that you break into my room like this?"

"I actually have a very good reason. Okay, so…last night…I was lying in bed when I hear something, so I look, and there's this big dark thing scuttling across my floor!" Clyde seemed to stiffen as he pulled his legs up onto the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. "And when I spoke, it looks at me with these big, glowing, red eyes and hisses! Then it just runs into my closet!"

"No _way_! You…you're not just trying to _scare_ me, are you?" Clyde asked as he wrapped his arms around his legs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Craig shook his head quickly.

"No, I _swear_! This happened just last night. But get this: when I went to check my closet… _it wasn't there_!"

"You _checked_?!" Clyde asked, looking like he was about to faint. "That's, like, the number one way to get eated!"

"Eaten. And I know! But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see it!"

"Wow, you sure are braver than I am. The moment I see something moving around in my room, I'm screaming for my mommy and hiding under the covers. Clyde Donovan will be food for _no_ creature!" He pledged. Craig gave a chuckle before getting serious again.

"But, really, what do you think I should do if it comes back? I'm sure it has been in my room since I moved in, so there might be a good chance of that happening. I don't want to call my parents. They won't believe me. And if I alert it, it will scram."

"Well, if you're serious about this…could you try, maybe…trapping it?" He asked. Craig brightened up.

"Clyde, you're a _genius_."


	2. Trapped

Later that night, Craig was setting up traps in his room. They were all really basic and half of them were pretty useless, but in his 6-year-old mind, he thought he was an absolute genius. He had marbles on the floor so it could slip if it walked on them, a thin rope he found in the garage that could snag it;s leg if it stepped in the looped part (even though it wasn't attached to anything, so it was just a piece of rope on the ground), and a couple more things here and there. No way it was getting away.

"This is going to be _great_." He said with pride at his accomplishments. "If only Clyde could be here to see this." He'd invited Clyde, but he was a big baby and said he was too scared to spend the night after what he'd told him. "Well... _I'm_ not scared." He reassured himself. He checked his closet one more time, just in case, and still found nothing. He sighed before changing into his pajamas and hopping into bed. "I know I saw you...I'm not crazy." He turned on his Red Racer nightlight so he'd have a little more visual if something did happen. Finally, he closed his eyes, waiting for any sign of the creature.

Craig ended up dozing off, but the sound of movement near him woke him with a start. He sat up quickly, and smiled when he saw the thing moving across the floor. With the added light, albeit faint, he was able to see what looked like a child, but with something coming out of their back. He narrowed his eyes and saw the child playing with the marbles he'd left out on the ground like a cat. Hey, those were supposed to be a trap! Well, since none of his traps were working, he had to improvise. He slowly and silently slipped off of his bed, looking around until his eyes landed on his laundry basket. He picked it up and stepped closer to the child-like thing. Once he was close enough, he readied himself before hearing a loud creaking sound with his last step. The thing suddenly whipped around and Craig saw a flash of fangs as it lunged for him.

"AAAH!" Craig yelled as he suddenly closed his eyes and slammed the basket down, holding his breath as if waiting for impact. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was okay. He then looked at the basket that was lying upside down on the floor and saw...nothing! All this for _nothing_?! _Was_ he going crazy? He definitely saw it. So, where was it? Suddenly, his mother and father came bursting into the room.

"Craig? Craig, honey, are you okay?" His mother asked worriedly. "We heard you scream."

"I'm okay, mommy, I was just trying to get the monster."

"Craig, how many times have we told you? There's no such thing as monsters." His father scolded.

"But I-"

"No buts, young man. You're lucky you didn't wake your little sister up, otherwise I'd force you to put her back down, no matter how late you'd be up."

"Thomas..."

"No, Laura. He's got to learn he can't be doing this. Go on back to bed, and we better not hear a peep out of you for the rest of the night!" His father said before walking away. Laura gave her son a pitied look.

"Mind your father, sweetie. Goodnight. Have sweet dreams." She said softly with that warm smile as she closed the door. Craig sighed and picked the rope up off the floor and threw it to the side before looking back at the basket. Only, it wasn't there.

"Wha-" He looked around, and saw it scooting slowly across the floor. His eyes widened. There was nothing in it. He walked over to it and put a hand on top of it to stop it from moving. "What the..." He leaned down to look inside, and that's when he heard a deep snarl before the basket lurched in his direction. Craig fell back in surprise as he felt his heartrate increase drastically. Then, out of nowhere, where there was nothing, a creature took shape right in front of him. Craig's mouth fell agape. "You...you were _invisible_...this whole _time_! Every time I checked in the closet!"

Craig couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly stood up and ran over to his light switch, turning it on. When he returned, the saw what was now clearly a young boy. But, without the cover of darkness, he didn't look frightening. He looked terrified. As he looked the little boy over, he saw that he had small bat-like wings, tiny horns, a long, pointed tail, and...goat legs? Craig sat down in front of him and stared in awe.

"What... _are_ you?" He asked. The boy simply hissed, showing long, sharp teeth that just barely protruded past his lip. "You look pretty human...but your not. What's your name?" No response. "How old are you?" The strange boy growled at him. "Can't you talk instead of just...making noises at me?" After still getting no response, Craig sighed and stood up. He looked around. "Hold on." He grabbed a few things, such as heavy books and a lamp, and stacked them on top of the basket so the creature wouldn't escape. He then quietly left his room.

After several minutes, he finally came back with a plate that had cookies, slices of deli ham, and a carrot. He walked over and sat down in front of the basket.

" _Okay_ , I'm guessing you won't talk because you don't really like me that much. I _did_ kind of trap you, but you don't have to worry. I won't hurt you. And to show you how nice I am, I brought a bunch of stuff for you to eat. I wasn't sure what you liked...so I mixed it up." The winged boy eyed the plate before bringing his face close to the holes in the basket. "That's it. Here." He said, holding out the carrot to him. The boy sniffed at it and immediately growled, backing up. Craig chuckled softly. "Yeah, I agree." He then held up a cookie. Again, the boy rejected it. " _What_? You don't like cookies either? You really aren't human." Craig smiled at his own joke before offering the ham. "This one is my favorite kind." The boy sniffed as he pressed his face against the side of the basket. Craig poked it through the holes in the basket, and before he knew it, it was snatched from his hand and practically inhaled by the boy. "Whoa! You really like meat." He said with a wide smile. He offered up another slice, and the same thing happened. "Okay, now will you talk to me?" He asked. The strange child seemed to be giving Craig an appraising look, but he didn't say a word. Craig sighed and stood up. "Well...I guess I can't force you..." He said in disappointment before walking away to throw the unwanted food away and put the plate in the sink. He grabbed his doorknob and was about to leave when something unexpected happened.

"Tweek..." Craig froze and almost dropped the plate. He slowly turned around.

"What did you say?" He asked as he walked back over, a hopeful sparkle in his eyes. The little boy was sitting on his little goat haunches, tail curled around himself as he looked at Craig through narrowed eyes.

"My name is Tweek..."


	3. Distrust

Craig looked at him in astonishment.

"You're talking..." He said softly, a smile growing on his face. "You're actually _talking_. Say something else!" Tweek pressed himself against the back of the basket, looking uncomfortable. Craig found it a bit funny-looking since Tweek was on all fours like some kind of animal. Not like he had much room to stand on two legs anyway.

"Please, human...just let me go. I won't bother you anymore..." He said in a pleading tone. Craig looked at him sadly.

"But then you'll run off again, and I won't be able to talk to you..." He said. "Your name is Tweek, right? I'm Craig. I was hoping, since you seem like, well... _mostly_ a little kid like me, that we could be friends." Craig offered. Tweek narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you want to be friends with something like _me_?" He asked defensively. Craig tilted his head.

"Well, what _are_ you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a demon, so you better back up and listen to me."

"If you're really as dangerous as something like a demon, then why aren't you able escape from a laundry basket?" Tweek seemed to get infuriated by this.

"Just let me out!" He hissed, slamming his clawed hands against the side of the basket. Craig flinched slightly, but didn't budge.

"I don't want you to be angry."

"Then why did you trap me?"

"Because you were scuttling around my room all hours of the night! And this was the only way I could find out what you were. Please don't hate me. I want to be friends. I think you're really cool-looking!" Craig commented. Tweek seemed to be caught off-guard by this.

"You...do?" He asked softly.

"Yeah! And the way you can turn invisible and look so ferocious and have all these cool things like wings, who _wouldn't_ think you're cool?" He said excitedly. Tweek looked at Craig suspiciously. "And I want to let you out because I know you don't like the basket, but I'm afraid you'll run away if I do. Can you promise not to run away?" He asked pleadingly. Tweek was hesitant as he stayed silent for a bit. Then, finally, he agreed.

"I promise."

"Okay, here goes..." Craig said as he took the lamp and the books off of the basket before hesitantly lifting it away from the odd child. Craig put it down and looked at the other boy. Tweek, even with the basket gone, remained on all fours. Craig offered a hand to him to help him up, but when he did, Tweek suddenly hissed and snapped at his hand before darting to the window and jumping up like a cat. From the window sill, he looked back at Craig for a moment, seeing the boy's sad eyes, before leaping out. Craig sighed and furrowed his brows angrily. He walked over to the basket and kicked it as hard as he could. Once his anger subsided, he just felt sad again. Why didn't the kid want to be his friend? Was it because he trapped him? He already apologized and explained why he did it! He even let him out! He tried his best to be friendly, and what did Tweek do? He jumps out a two-story window! Craig sighed and face-planted onto his bed. Stupid Tweek...

~o~O~o~

The next morning, Craig awoke to the sound of light snoring. He lifted his head from the bed and looked around groggily. That's when he saw him. It was Tweek! He was sleeping on the foot of his bed, curled up in a ball. He came back. Why? Craig approached him slowly, wide-eyed. He gazed at the boy's wings, tail, legs, and horns. Gingerly, he stuck out a hand and lightly touched one of his wings before pulling his hand away quickly. Tweek didn't budge. He reached his hand out again, this time allowing it to linger on the wing. He traced a hand along the membranes.

"Whoa..." He said in awe. This was so cool! He then moved his attention to his horns. He lightly touched the top of one, then quickly retracted his hand. "Ow!" He exclaimed when he saw his finger was bleeding. Just how sharp _were_ those things?! Unfortunately, the sound he made caused Tweek to stir, and when Tweek opened his eyes to see Craig looming over him, he got spooked.

"AH!" He yelped as he spasmed off the side of the bed in a panic. Craig winced when he heard him thud onto the floor. Craig peeked over the edge of the bed to see him standing up on all fours and shaking himself off like a dog. He then looked up at Craig. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" He growled. Craig couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, what happened to leaving, huh?" He teased. Tweek gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, I thought it was clever to betray you and run away, but it didn't take long to remember that you are living in _my_ house, so I came back. I was going to go into my closet, but then... _"_ He turned a longing gaze to the bed. "I've never slept on a bed before, and when I felt it..." He let out a happy sigh. "...I couldn't bring myself to get off." Craig smiled widely at Tweek's explanation.

"That...is adorable." He commented. Tweek gave him a disgusted look. He then jumped back onto the bed, causing Craig to fall back in surprise

"Listen here, human..." He said, pouncing on top of Craig in a menacing manner. "I may be really young and small, but I'm not cute _or_ friendly. Get that through your head. I've done things at my age that you could not even conceive of!" He snarled.

"Okay, okay!" Craig said defensively as he put his hands up in front of him. He then pushed Tweek off of him. "Jeez, you really are a party pooper. I just wanted to be friends..."

"I don't make friends with humans..." Tweek said before hopping off of the bed and heading towards his closet. Craig sighed and got out of bed as well. At least he knew Tweek wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So, he figured he had plenty of time to win him over into being his friend. Just wait until Clyde hears about this!


	4. Sleepover

"Clyde! Clyde!" Craig yelled as he rapidly knocked on his front door. When the door opened, he saw the young boy standing in the doorway with an anxious look.

"Wow, you _survived_. Did you catch it?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. Clyde seemed to get even more nervous.

"Wait, _really_? You got a good look at it? What _is_ it?"

"He's some kind of...demon thing."

" _D-demon_?!" Clyde looked like he was about to faint.

"Yeah, you want to come see him?"

"No! I don't want to get eated! Eh...ate. Eaten. Yeah." Clyde corrected himself sheepishly. Craig rolled his eyes.

"You can't spend your whole life being a baby." He said. Clyde huffed and crossed his arms.

"I _can_ , and I _will_."

"He won't eat you."

"How do you know?"

"He didn't eat me."

"Maybe he likes you."

"He hates me."

"Well, mayb-...Wait, he _hates_ you?"

"Yeah, but he'll learn to like me. Which is why I need _you_!"

"What does this have to do with _me_? I met you two days ago, and you're already trying to sacrifice me to a demon?!" Clyde asked, horrified.

"No, no, nothing is going to happen to you. I have a plan."

~o~O~o~

As Craig sat in the living room, waiting, his mother came up to him.

"What's his name again, honey?"

"Clyde."

"Right...Clyde. You only met him a couple days ago and you're already having sleepovers." His mother said in a doting tone. "I'm glad you're already making such great friends after moving so far from home." She said as she ruffled his hair. Craig swatted her hand away.

" _Mooooom_ , you'd better not embarrass me like this when Clyde gets here!" He whined. Laura chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay, okay. If you boys want, I have snacks in the kitchen whenever you want them. Your father and I will be upstairs if you need us." She said. Craig smiled at her.

"Thanks, mommy."

"And try not to cause too much of a ruckus. Your baby sister is trying to sleep."

"Okay."

"That's my good boy." She said with a smile as she walked upstairs. Craig sat on the couch, thinking over his well-devised plan. But, before he could get too far into it, the doorbell rang. Craig smiled as he ran to the door and flung it open. Clyde stood there with a sleeping bag under his arm, looking nervous.

"H-hey, Craig." He said in a low voice.

"Clyde, you don't have to be scared. Come in." He said, allowing Clyde to walk inside. The boy was looking around anxiously, as if expecting something to jump out at any moment. Craig rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing Clyde's free hand. "Come on, scaredy-cat. I'll take you to my room so you can put your stuff down."

"That's wh-where you said the thing is, right?"

"Yeah, but he won't do anything."

"R-right..." Clyde said skeptically as he was dragged up to Craig's room. There, he put his things down and unfurled his sleeping bag, lying it on the floor. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the closet, causing him to yelp as he looked around frantically.

"It's okay, Tweek is just being a jerk."

"Tweek? It has a name? And what kind of name is 'Tweek'?" When he said that, the lights flickered.

"Don't make him angry." Craig warned. This only made the boy whimper.

"Can't we just, like...go downstairs and watch a movie? I don't feel very safe in here right now..."

" _Wow, what a great idea, Clyde_." Craig said slowly and loudly. " _I guess we'll go downstairs and watch movies, then_." Clyde gave him a confused look.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"The plan, remember? We have to make it seem like we're having a great time, and then he'll feel left out and get jealous...I hope. Then, it's just a matter of time before he comes out." Craig whispered.

"Right, right..." Clyde said with a concerned look.

"Come on." Craig said as he lead Clyde back downstairs to the living room. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom has a bunch of snacks in the kitchen for us." Clyde seemed to brighten up at this.

"That...does make me feel better."

~o~O~o~

Hour after hour, movie after movie, and snack after snack, Craig waited for something to happen, but it didn't. But he was having such a great time with Clyde that he even forgot about the plan a few times, and sometimes Tweek altogether. And Clyde seemed to forget why he was afraid of being there. They were laughing, joking around, and just enjoying the other's company. Finally, four movies in, Clyde looked over at Craig.

"You know, your demon never showed up." He commented. "And _boy_ am I glad. I'm having a better time than I thought I would." Craig sighed and looked at the digital clock on the side table.

"Yeah, and it's already 10:30..." He said sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad. You're having fun, aren't you? Even if he's not taking the bait like you wanted, at least we're hanging out and having fun." He said. Craig smiled at this.

"Yeah. You're right." He said as he stretched and yawned as the fourth movie ended. "Well, do you think you're brave enough to head up to my room now? I have some games and activities you might like." Clyde seemed hesitant before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess if this demon kid wanted to kill me, he would have already."

"Cool." Craig said as he turned the television off and hopped down from the couch, followed by Clyde, and the two went upstairs. Back in Craig's room, Clyde's eyes widened as he saw something he'd missed the first time he was in there, probably because he'd been too nervous. He ran up to the guinea pig's cage.

"Awww, what a _cutie_! What's its name?" He asked. Craig smiled and walked over.

"This is Stripe, my loyal pet. He and I have been through _everything_ together."

"How long have you had him?"

"Since I was three."

"Wow..." He then poked his finger into the cage and wiggled it at the animal. "Hey there, Stripe. Aren't you cute?" Stripe gave a few small squeals in response, causing Clyde to giggle.

"He likes you." Craig commented.

"Well, I like him, too." Clyde responded. Craig chuckled and walked over to a toy chest he had by his bed, opening it and rifling through it.

"So, I have some toys...board games...uh...books? Is there anything in particular you feel like doing?"

"Hm..." Clyde thought. "What kinda toys do you got?"

~o~O~o~

After a while of playing with some action figures and stuffed animals, as well as a couple board games, the two were so distracted by what they were doing that neither noticed the third boy sitting a couple feet behind them, watching what they were doing curiously. That is, until Clyde took a chance look behind him, and let out the highest pitched scream Craig had ever heard, which was surprising considering he had a baby sister! Craig winced at the sound as he waited for his mother to come barging in or maybe the sound of the baby crying from the loud noise, but he sighed in relief when neither happened.

"I-...uh-...you-..." Clyde stuttered out as he stared wide-eyed at the boy, scooting back until he was behind Craig. Craig simply rolled his eyes and smiled at Tweek.

"Well, well, well, look who's come crawling out of the closet." He taunted playfully. Tweek narrowed his eyes as he scoffed.

"I was just wondering what dumb human activity you were doing." He commented wryly.

"We were playing games. Do you...want to play with us?" Tweek seemed to be taken aback by this.

"I, uh...what?"

"You can join us if you want."

"Craig, what are you _doing_?" Clyde whispered incredulously. Craig shushed him before patting the spot next to him. Tweek seemed to actually be considering it. He may be some kind of demon, but he was still a child. So, of course, is interest was piqued. Finally, after a long hesitation, he spoke.

"I...suppose...I mean...if it'll stop you from pestering me about it." He reasoned, though Craig could see through his front. "But I don't know how to play." He said, slowly crawling over to where they were, giving a suspicious look at Clyde.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you."

"And don't think this makes us friends." Tweek suddenly spat.

"Of course not." Craig said with a smile.


	5. Too Far

After a while, Clyde grew somewhat accustomed to being around Tweek as they continued playing games. Even Tweek was having fun, though he did try to hide it when he felt he was getting too excited or happy. Craig looked over at him and saw him smiling as the boy moved his pieces across the board. Tweek had a nice smile. Craig especially liked when his sharp teeth poked out. It looked cute, like a cat. His plan, he declared, had been a success. He hoped, by including him, Tweek would see that he wasn't all that bad, and maybe they _could_ be friends. Then it would just be him, Tweek, and Clyde, best friends. If only Clyde could fully overcome his fear of Tweek. He was trying to show he wasn't afraid, but if Tweek got to close, his discomfort was clear. At least he was _trying_ to be polite.

Once midnight came around, Laura suddenly opened the bedroom door and came in. Craig and Clyde froze since Tweek was out, but when they looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, boys, it's time to go to bed. It's a school night. And I've already talked to your mother, Clyde. She said it was okay for me to bring you to school with Craig." Clyde snapped his attention back to Craig's mother.

"A-alright, thanks, Mrs. Tucker."

"No problem. Sleep well, boys."

"Goodnight, mom." Craig replied. Once the door was closed, the two breathed a collective sigh of relief. "That was close!"

" _I'll say_." Clyde responded. "Where did he go anyway?"

" _Right here_." Tweek said with a smirk as he materialized right next to Clyde, who shrieked as he backed away from the boy, not having previously known he could turn invisible.

"Don't _do_ that!" He exclaimed. Tweek just gave a mischievous chuckle.

"Tweek, that wasn't very nice."

"I can't help it, he's terrified of me. It's _really_ funny." As Tweek said this, Clyde crossed his arms and pouted.

"Not for everyone..." He grumbled as Craig began picking up the pieces of their game and putting them back in the box. After putting it away, he looked at the other two.

"Clyde, the bathroom is down the hall. You can change into your pajamas in there."

"Alright." He said grumpily as he went into his bag and grabbed a handful of clothes before walking out. Once he was gone, Tweek spoke.

"What a wuss."

"What?" Craig asked, looking at him. Tweek chuckled.

"He's scared of everything. What a whiny little baby. I could give him something to _really_ be scared of." He bragged, baring his fangs. Craig's eyebrows furrowed in sudden anger. "Why are you even friends with a nobody like him?"

"Hey, you _shut up_!" He commanded, though quietly so his mother wouldn't come in. Tweek's eyes widened at the outburst. "Yeah, he's scared, but he still came to sleep over, he talked to you, and he even played with you! Do you know why he's even here?! It was all to get you to come out of that closet and make you feel included! He's scared of you, but he still went with my plan to get you to join our games and make you happy! All I wanted was to be your friend because it doesn't look like you have a whole lot. But a lot of times, you're just really nasty to me, so I don't even know if I _want_ to be your friend anymore..." Craig said as he stood up and walked over to his dresser, taking out his pajamas, and started changing, not even caring that Tweek was in the room as well. And Tweek, for once, didn't know what to say. And he felt, dare he say, bad. He sighed and stood up on his two goat legs, his first time doing so since meeting Craig, and walked up behind him.

"Craig..." He began as he went to touch him on the shoulder, but Craig just slapped his hand away. He pulled back and sighed. Suddenly, Clyde walked in smiling, having changed into a comfortable onesie, but felt his smile drop as he found he had walked into a somber scene.

"Craig? What's wrong?" He asked, looking between the two. "Did you _do_ something to him?" He asked as he pointed an accusatory finger at Tweek.

"No, Clyde, I'm fine. Let's just go to bed." Craig replied in an annoyed tone. Tweek bit his lip, feeling overwhelming guilt. Maybe he _had_ been a little too nasty. Maybe he tried too hard to be standoffish. To be mischievous. But that's who he was. He was an imp. He liked to push buttons that shouldn't be pushed. But he actually...had fun tonight. He had forgotten how it felt to have friends. To have fun. To _play_. And now he began to think that maybe being friends with a human like Craig wouldn't be so bad. Maybe even Clyde. But it's not like that would happen now, anyway. Tweek just sighed as he watched Craig climb into bed and apologize to Clyde for being moody all of a sudden. Dropping onto all fours again, Tweek made his way back to his closet. He usually found great comfort in the dark, small space that was the closet, but as he nestled into a corner of it, he couldn't feel more alone.


	6. Regret

"So, that's the cafeteria, that's the gymnasium, that's the computer lab, and that...that's just a bathroom." Clyde said as he showed Craig around the school as instructed by Principal Victoria. Craig, however, was distant. "Are you listening, Craig?" He asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Wha-...? Uh, yeah. I am."

"Craig, you can't be moping about Tweek. You met the kid two nights ago, so why are you so hung up on him?"

"Well, he's not exactly your average kid. I thought it would be cool to have a demon friend. But, not only that, he just seems...really lonely. Who knows how long he's just been...living in that closet. I can't imagine."

"Well...it's not your problem. If he wants to stay miserable, then let him."

"It's kinda hard to avoid him when he's in my room." Craig said. Clyde sighed.

"True...I'm not really sure what to tell you, buddy. I just hope things work out."

"Thanks, Clyde."

~o~O~o~

When Craig came home from school after Mrs. Donovan gave them a ride, he waved goodbye to Clyde and headed inside. He walked upstairs and called out.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"In here, sweetie." He heard her answer. He opened the door to his baby sister's room and saw his mother cradling her as she sat in a chair, rocking back and forth. She smiled at him. "How was your first day at your new school, honey?"

"It was good. Clyde showed me around. It was easy. This fat jerk pushed me at recess, though, but I punched him in the nose and gave him the bird." He said proudly. "He had to go to the nurse." Laura tsked at him.

"Craig, I've told you, punching is bad. No matter what. If a kid is picking on you, you go tell an adult."

"But dad said-"

"I _know_ what your father said, but that doesn't make it right. You shouldn't go around fighting other kids. That's what got you expelled from school when you were only in kindergarten." Craig crossed his arms.

"Fine..."

"Not just that, but you're a big brother, now. I expect you to be a good example for Tricia. You don't want to hear that she got in trouble or hurt from getting into fights because she learned it from her big brother, do you?" She reasoned. Craig looked at his little sister and sighed.

"No. But that won't happen. Because I'll never let anyone pick on or hurt Tricia." Craig said as he walked over, placing a hand on his sleeping sister's head. Laura smiled as she looked at him with pride.

"Oh, Craig...You're going to be a great big brother." She said softly. Craig smiled at her and nodded. He then looked down at his sister. But, as he did so, he felt a sudden pang in his chest. He loved his little sister very much, but recently, he had begun to feel left out. His parents were always with her, coddling her. They were at her every beck and call. It's not like he was an attention-seeker or anything, but after being an only child for four and a half years, it was hard.

"Do you...think you would ever love Tricia more than me?" He asked softly out of nowhere. Laura seemed startled by this question.

"Wh-what? Craig...no. Don't think like that. I could never love one of you over the other. You're both very special to me. And...and if you ever feel like you're not getting enough attention, let me know, and I'll gladly give it to you. But Tricia is only one and a half years old. She needs someone to constantly look after her. You're a big boy now, and you're able to take care of a lot more on your own." She then placed her free hand on Craig's cheek. "But don't you ever thing you're less important than her." She said with that warm smile she was so known for. Craig smiled back and gently hugged his mother and baby sister.

"Okay, mommy." He said softly. "Thanks." After that heartfelt exchange, he found himself feeling a lot happier. He walked out of the room so his mother could rest with his sister. He went into his own room and put down his backpack, taking out his spelling homework and a pencil. He went to sit on his bed, putting a book under his papers, and got to work. Not five minutes into it, he felt like he was being watched. He lifted his head and looked around. Nothing. He scowled and went back to his homework. Then, suddenly, he felt his bed shift, and he looked up. There was a depression in his sheets at the foot of his bed. He rolled his eyes and glared at the air in front of him. "I know you're there..." He grumbled. He heard a sigh as Tweek materialized in front of him, sitting like a cat. Craig furrowed his brows and resumed his work. "What do you want?"

"Look, Craig...I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry." He confessed. Craig blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

" _Huh_?"

"I... _was_ being a bit of a jerk. I just...I don't...have very good social skills? I forget what's...an appropriate way to talk to someone." He said, fumbling through his apology a bit. "I've been thinking all day while you were away, and...I realize I was being pretty harsh...without even realizing it?"

"By pinning me down and threatening me for wanting to be your friend?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow. Tweek curled his tail around himself as he bit his lip.

"Okay, so...maybe I _did_ do some nasty stuff on purpose...but while I was thinking today, I figured that...well...since you're going to be living in _my_ house, then I might as well...try to get along with you. Even if you _are_ a human." He said with a crooked smile. Craig tapped his pencil against his chin in thought.

"You won't be mean to me anymore?"

"I'll try not to."

"You won't hurt anyone?"

"No?"

"You won't say anymore mean stuff about Clyde _or_ scare him on purpose?"

"N-... _wait_ , uh..." He seemed on the fence about that one.

" _Tweek_." Craig said in an angry tone. Tweek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't." He relented. Finally, Craig smiled at him.

"If you're being honest...then I would love to be your friend." He said. Tweek's tail seemed to quiver and his wings seemed to flare out ever so slightly as he gave Craig an appreciative smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I just... _may_ need help understanding some social cues. I haven't...interacted with anyone for a...long time." He said, his tone a confusing mix of sad and longing, but also hopeful. Craig gave him an understanding smile as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun, and Clyde and I will teach you everything we know."


	7. Friends

After Craig had finished his homework, he spent the rest of the day talking to Tweek and getting to know each other better.

"So...you're _not_ actually a demon?" Craig asked in confusion. "Then what's all _this_ about?" He motioned to all of Tweek's nonhumanness. Tweek chuckled as he flicked his tail from side to side.

"No, I may have just said that to scare you when you trapped me." He then straightened up with a smile. "I'm actually an _imp_."

"What's...the difference?"

"Demons are, like... _evil_ and stuff. They hurt and kill people. Imps are...lesser demons? They mostly just cause mischief. They like playing tricks on people; messing with people's heads and such. Also, demons are fallen angels, and imps...well..." His expression seemed to grow slightly sullen. "...they're created _differently_."

"Tweek...?" Craig spoke, looking concerned. Tweek seemed to suddenly snap out of it as he flashed a smile at Craig.

"So, what is this _'school'_ you went to? What do you do there?" He asked, completely disregarding his previous behavior. Craig wanted to ask, but he must be avoiding it for a reason, so he didn't press.

"Oh, well, it's where I go to learn things."

"Like that paper you were scribbling on?" He asked, tilting his head. Craig nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. It was testing my spelling." He answered. "Okay, my turn. Why do you always walk on all fours when you're able to walk on two?"

"Oh, it's just...more comfortable. Yeah. I could walk around on two legs all day, but four just feels...right."

"Okay?"

"Don't judge me. _My_ turn. Why do _you_ walk on _two_ legs?" He asked in a smart-ass manner.

"Because I'm _normal_?" Craig replied in a similar tone. Tweek scoffed at him.

" _Right_."

"Okay, my turn. Why do you sleep in that closet when you could literally sleep... _anywhere_ else and be more comfortable?" He asked. Tweek suddenly seemed to stiffen as he looked to the side uncomfortably.

"I, uh..." He began, but couldn't continue as a knock was heard on his door before Laura came in. Tweek immediately vanished.

"Hey, sweetie." He watched as Craig's mother came in, tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead before telling him goodnight. Tweek felt a slow-rising pain in his chest at the sight. He quickly turned his head to look away and wrapped his wings around himself in a seemingly protective manner as he waited for her to leave. Once she walked away and closed the door behind her, he tried to collect himself before revealing himself once more.

"Tweek, you don't have to be invisible anymore. She's gone." Nothing. "Tweek?" The blonde boy sighed and showed himself prematurely at the other boy's request. As he did so, Craig looked at him worriedly as he saw him wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't even look at Craig as he jumped down from the bed on all fours and walked into the closet. Craig grew more worried by the second. He got out of bed and walked over, kneeling down and sliding the closet door open. "Tweek...?" He said softly. He peered in to see said boy curled up in a ball in the far corner. "Is there something you want to talk about? You're worrying me. We were having such a good time, and now...you're like this."

"Just go to bed, Craig..." He muttered. "I'm fine..." Craig understood that now wouldn't be the time to pester him and press the subject further, so he just smiled at him.

"Well...it's okay if you don't want to talk, but maybe you'd like somewhere more comfortable to sleep?" He noticed Tweek's eyes flicker up to meet his. "There's a lot of room on my twin bed." Tweek raised his head and looked to the side before turning his gaze to Craig.

"I...think I'd like that..." He said softly. Craig smiled and reached a hand out to him. Tweek took his hand and returned his smile as Craig helped him up onto two legs and led him out of the closet and to the bed. Craig hopped into bed and pulled his covers up. Tweek remained standing as he rubbed his arm unsurely. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah. I didn't mind it the first time you slept up here." Craig said, patting the bed in front of him. Tweek flashed him a smile before wasting no time in hopping onto the foot of the bed and rolling onto his back, wiggling back and forth like a dog trying to scratch an itch on its back. Once he was presumably comfortable, he lied still and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow...I wish I had known how comfortable beds could be long before meeting you. Where has this been my whole life?" He then looked over at Craig sheepishly. "Um...it wouldn't be too much to ask to...maybe spend a couple nights up here?" He asked. Craig chuckled.

"Tweek...you can be up here any time you want. You're not, like, some kind of animal that should sleep on the floor."

"But you made Clyde sleep on the floor. And he's your best friend."

"Yeah, but...he brought his own bed. That's kinda how sleepovers work sometimes."

"Portable beds?! Wow, I have a lot to learn..." He said in an excited and bewildered tone, like he just discovered the most amazing thing. Craig giggled.

"You're so weird, Tweek. But a good weird."

"Thanks?" Tweek said as he giggled softly in response. Finally, he yawned and curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed as Craig snuggled up under his covers.

"Goodnight, Tweek." He said. Tweek, though half-lidded eyes, looked at the other boy and smiled.

"Goodnight, Craig..." He said softly as he drifted off to sleep.

~o~O~o~

When Craig woke up the next morning, he noticed that Tweek was not where he last saw him. Instead of at the foot of the bed, he was now curled up against Craig, snoring away. Craig was lying on his side, and Tweek was facing him in the classic fetal position. His head was cradled against Craig's chest, his wings were tucked against his sides, and his body was so curled up that his goat legs almost reached his head. Was his spine fucking elastic? His arms were tucked against his chest, which Craig found funny as it reminded him of a kangaroo.

He smiled as he figured Tweek probably got cold during the night. Living in the mountains, nighttime did get pretty chilly. Even in a warm house. He brought a hand up and began petting Tweek's head gently, the way his mother used to do to comfort him, while being careful to avoid his small horns. He felt giddy that he had actually convinced the imp child to give being friends a chance.

And he had a feeling they were going to be besties.


	8. A Painful Past

"You let him sleep on your _bed_?!" Clyde asked incredulously as they headed to lunch.

"Yeah?"

"He could have killed you in your sleep after shoving him away like you did!"

"Relax, Clyde, he's alright once you get to know him. We talked for hours, and he agreed to be my friend. So, of course I wasn't going to let him sleep in that little closet on the cold floor."

"He could be planning something. He is a demon after all."

" _Imp_." Craig corrected.

"What?"

"He's an imp. Not a demon. There's a difference."

"Uh...okay? And that would be?"

"Demons are evil. And imps are just misch-...mischie-vous and like to play tricks on people."

"Exactly! What if he's playing a trick on you? What if he's _being_ what he _is_?"

"Clyde, everything is going to be _fine_. He's really sweet. And why would he tell me his kind is known for playing tricks on people if he was planning something? That seems a little silly." He reasoned. Clyde sighed and held up his hands.

"Look, I don't know, I'm just saying that you should be careful." As they got their lunches and sat down, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, Clyde. Who's this?" The two turned around to see another boy holding his lunch tray as he looked at Craig curiously.

"Oh! Hey, Token! This is Craig, the new kid."

"Oh, cool." Token said as he sat down across from them. "Nice to meet you."

"So, I see your not sick anymore." Clyde said. "What did the doctor say?"

"He just said it was a bad cold. Nothing too serious." Token replied.

"Well, that's good." He then looked at Craig and pointed at the other boy. "This is Token, who was pretty much my only real friend here, until you came along." Clyde then smiled widely. "Now we can all be best buds!" He said as he put an arm around Craig. "Craig here is my new neighbor. We had one chat, and that was it. Friends for life." Craig chuckled and rolled his eyes. Token narrowed his eyes at Craig.

"You moved into the house next to Clyde?"

"Uh...yeah?" Craig answered.

"I heard that house was haunted." Token said. The other two boys stiffened slightly. "I heard the people that lived there before you just...disappeared one day."

"I told you, Token, they just moved out. They didn't disappear. I should know, I live next door. They were just scummy people who couldn't afford to live there anymore. At least, that's what my mommy says."

"But did you ever _see_ them move out?"

"Well, what other explanation _is_ there?"

"Supernatural causes." Token replied. Clyde bit his lip and grew silent. Token looked over at Craig.

"Look, new kid, I'm not trying to scare you, but I'm just saying that the people that lived there before you were just gone one day. No explanation. No reason. No _trace_. They were just... _gone_. And no one knows what happened to them. I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Well, they _were_ terrible people, so maybe they deserved whatever they got." Clyde reasoned.

"What made them so terrible?" Craig chimed in. Clyde gave him a sad look.

"Mommy said they were a couple of druggies. I don't know what that means, but it sounds bad. And they were really violent. I could sometimes hear them screaming at each other late at night. It was scary. I'm glad they're gone. And I'm super glad you took their place!"

"Yeah..." Craig said softly, looking to the side in thought.

~o~O~o~

"Tweek? I'm home." Craig said as he entered his room. He smiled when he saw the imp still lounging on his bed, sprawled out and almost taking up the whole thing. He walked up to the bed and shook his arm. Tweek groaned and opened his eyes.

"Craig...?"

"Wow, you seriously slept the _whole time_ I was at school? You're the laziest kid I ever met."

"Wait, you already went to school? How long was I asleep? How did you not wake me up?"

"I just slipped out of bed really slowly. I didn't want to ruin your sleep. You seemed really comfortable."

"Oh...thanks. But I shouldn't have slept this long. I never have before. Is that the magic of bed-sleeping?" He asked, wide-eyed. Craig giggled.

"Yeah, it's called _comfort_. You finally know what it feels like." He said in a playful tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Tweek said as he stood up on all fours and shook himself off like a dog before sitting down on his haunches. "So, learn anything new today?"

"...Uh...yeah, actually. And...not just school stuff." He said, frowning slightly. He went and sat down on his bed next to Tweek, letting out a sigh. "Clyde and another kid at school told me some...interesting things about...this place...and the people that used to live here..." Tweek quickly grew visibly uncomfortable as he looked away.

"Oh..." He said softly.

"You weren't... _involved_ , were you?" Craig asked. Tweek bit his lip as he felt that familiar sharp pain in his chest before looking back at Craig.

"I...I was...kind of..." He said.

"Is that what you were upset about last night?" He asked. Tweek nodded. "Well, what happened to them?"

"They, uh...well...it's a long story. And I'm not sure if I should tell you..."

"I'm here to listen if you want me to. And I won't look at you any differently." He said in a supportive tone. "But if we're going to be friends, we should be honest with each other and not keep secrets. And I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Tweek sighed and looked down unsurely. Finally, he relented as he looked back at Craig sadly.

"Well, then...I guess I better...start from the beginning. The people that lived here before you...they were my parents." Craig's eyes widened. "They didn't love me very much...and they were always...drinking things that made them angry...sticking needles into their arms...and doing all other kinds of weird stuff to themselves...A-anyway...this was my room, and I would always close myself up in the closet because I was afraid they would hurt me if they saw me...which is something they did a lot...They had me on accident, so they didn't really care about me or want me..."

"How old were you...?"

"Probably about...three? Four? I can't really remember..."

"Geez...So _that's_ why you're so attached to the closet...It was your safe place..."

"Exactly...But, as luck would have it, my safe place wasn't safe anymore when they found me in there, eating crackers...They didn't really have a lot of money because of all the drug stuff they bought, so they really only bought enough food for themselves...But maybe they were also hoping I'd starve so they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore...So, at night, I'd sneak downstairs, grab something, and bring it upstairs...I was able to get by like that for a while, but...when they found me, they screamed at me for taking their food, and beat me...All I remember is that they beat me so hard, I couldn't see anymore...and all I saw was darkness...Then, this really big guy with horns walked up to me and grabbed my hand...and he told me he would take me somewhere safe...So I followed...A while later, he explained to me that I had died, and that I was sent to purgatory...He took me out of there and brought me to his home...He said his name was Lucifer..."

"You went to where the _devil_ lives?!"

"Well, yeah. That's why I look like this." He said, moving a hand up to touch his horns.

"So why are you back here?"

"Well, he told me that I had a new purpose now...He changed me to look like this...gave me cool powers...and told me I was an instr-...instrument...for revenge."

"So, what did you do?"

"He sent me back to the surface and told me that I could do with my parents what I pleased. That I could exact revenge upon them as I saw fit. They had sinned, and he wanted them to pay. And..." He bit his lip. "...so did I. Therefore, he thought I was the best fit for the job."

"You didn't...you didn't kill them, did you?" Craig asked cautiously.

"I..." Tweek was hesitant for a moment as he cast a sideways glance at Craig before sighing. "No...I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to. They were my parents, and I just...couldn't. So...I scared them off. Chased them out of town. I just wanted to make them pay. But, since then, for three years, no one wanted to buy this house because everyone was scared of it. They said it was haunted. And I just...stayed in my closet, feeling comfortable and safe. Never returning to hell. I missed being alive too much. But...it became really lonely..." He then looked up at Craig. "...until you came along." Craig's heart hurt for Tweek as he gazed at him. That was probably the saddest thing he'd ever heard, and he couldn't imagine going through something like that at only four years old.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Tweek..."

"It's aright, Craig..."

"No..." Craig said with a sniffle. Tweek's eyes widened as he saw Craig, who was normally a pretty tough kid, with tears forming in his eyes. "No, it's not...No kid should have to go through that..." Tweek was about to speak again, but was cut off when he suddenly felt Craig's arms engulf him in a tight embrace. Tweek himself let out a sniffle as he hugged the boy back, resting his head on his shoulder as he leaned his head against Craig's. "I promise...I'll never let anything happen to you, Tweek...No one will hurt you again..." Tweek shuddered as he felt so many emotions all at once as Craig said that, and he felt a lump in his throat as he fought the urge to cry.

"Thank you, Craig..."


	9. What Else Are Friends For?

Later that night, after his mother came in to tell him goodnight, Craig got ready for bed. Tweek sprawled out at the foot of his bed with a happy sigh. Craig smiled as he watched him.

"Tweek, would you rather sleep up here with me?" He asked, patting the spot next to him. "It gets pretty cold." Tweek propped himself up and tilted his head at Craig.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's not like you asked permission last night." He replied with a smile. Tweek gave him a sheepish look as he crawled up next to Craig and curled up in the same manner he had the previous night. Craig lied on his side and began stroking the top of Tweek's head as he had before. "Goodnight, Tweek..." He said softly, closing his eyes. He felt Tweek snuggle closer to him.

"Goodnight, Craig...And thank you for listening...It means a lot..." Craig smiled as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Tweek and pulled him close as if he were a teddy bear.

"What else are friends for...?" Craig said before yawning, closing his eyes as he began to doze off.

~o~O~o~

When Craig woke up the next morning, he found Tweek cuddled against him with one of his wings draped over him. He sighed as he had to find a way to move away without waking him so he could get ready for school. Gingerly, he grabbed his wing and tried slowly moving it off of him. Success. Now he just had to slide out of bed without moving it to much. Slowly, he inched his way off of the bed, stepping onto the carpeted floor. Clear. He got up and made his way to his dresser, picking out his outfit for the day and getting dressed.

"That looks good on you." He jumped as he heard a voice come from behind. He turned his head to see Tweek sitting up in bed with tired eyes and a lethargic smile. Craig smiled as he looked down at his casual Red Racer shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"It's one of my favorite outfits." He said before looking around at what else he needed while continuing to speak. "Also, I tried my best not to wake you up, but it looks like I didn't do as well as yesterday."

"No big deal. Are you getting ready for school?" He asked.

"Yeah." Craig replied, grabbing his homework off of his nightstand and putting it in his backpack.

"Can I come with you? I'm curious about what school is like."

"Eh, I don't think the school or students would react well to an imp walking around the hallways. And I'm worried something might happen, even if you were invisible."

"Oh...alright..." He said with a disappointed expression. Craig sighed and walked up to him, patting the top of his head.

"Don't worry, school isn't that fun anyway. And I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" He said, releasing him. Tweek smiled.

"Alright. See you after school, then."

"Craig, are you getting ready?!" He heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Yeah! Be down in a sec!" He then looked at Tweek. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"You got it."

~o~O~o~

Once Craig got to school, he met up with Clyde and Token.

"Hey, Craig." Clyde said with a wide smile.

"Hey, Clyde. Token." He greeted. Token gave him a fist bump.

"Ready for another boring day of class?" Token asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Craig replied as the three of them began walking to class. When they got to their classroom, Craig put his backpack in his cubbyhole, grabbed his homework, and went to his seat. Clyde and Token sat next to him.

"Okay, class, have your assignments from last night on your desks, and I'll come around and collect them."

~o~O~o~

After a couple hours, it was time for recess, and the kids all ran outside. Craig, Token, and Clyde were throwing a volleyball to one another in a simple game of catch. Then, suddenly, the ball was stopped midair when a familiar fat kid came in and blocked it before staring down Craig.

"Hey, new kid. I bet you think you're _real_ tough after punching me in the face. Laughing it out with your sissy friends. But _I'll_ be the only one laughing after today."

"Eric, go away!" Clyde commanded.

"Make me!" He growled at Clyde before turning his attention back to Craig. "You're _new_ , so I know you don't know how things work around here. But _no one_ punches me and gets away with it!" Craig's expression grew angry with a hint of cockiness.

"I'm new, so I know you don't know how _I_ work." Craig replied snarkily. "I was expelled in kindergarten for breaking a kid's arm because he pinned me down and started hitting me!" He growled. Cartman seemed to deflate slightly at Craig's brashness.

"Dude..." Token whispered to Clyde. "...Craig's a badass." Clyde didn't reply as he was staring wide-eyed at the exchange.

"H-ha! I'll teach you to talk to me like that!" Cartman snarled as he raised his fist and charged at him. Craig braced himself. He promised his mother he'd stop fighting, so he didn't plan on fighting back, but he wasn't going to take things lying down, either. But, as Cartman approached him at full speed, he seemed to trip as he suddenly went flying and hit the ground face-first. The only thing that could be heard after that was Cartman's high-pitched crying for his mom. One of Cartman's friends, a black-haired boy, ran from the scene to go tell one of the supervising adults, who clearly weren't doing their job that well, and brought them back over.

"Oh, dear!" She exclaimed as she picked him up. His face now visible, Craig saw that his nose was crooked. Probably broken. "Let's get you to the nurse, young man." She said as she ran him into the building. The three boys that were with Cartman looked between each other, seemingly not knowing what to do with themselves now, before dispersing to try to enjoy the rest of their recess. Clyde walked up to Craig and slapped him on the back.

"Dude, that was _hilarious_! He sure got what was coming to him!" Craig smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

~o~O~o~

As the kids came in from recess, they all went straight to lunch. Craig sat in between Clyde and Token at their table. As they were eating, Craig suddenly felt something hit the side of his head. He looked up and saw Cartman sitting not far from him, flinging peas at him with a spoon and making the kids around him laugh. Why hadn't they sent him home after what happened? Craig gritted his teeth and tried to ignore him. But when he saw Cartman load up some mashed potatoes on the spoon and pull it back to be flung at him, he was about to do something when a strange expression came over Cartman as he turned his hands towards himself and flung the mashed potatoes at his own face. Everyone was now laughing _at_ him instead of with him. He just seemed confused at to what just happened as he wiped the potatoes from his face.

"Pfft, what a tard." Token commented.

~o~O~o~

Throughout most of the remaining school day, Cartman tried time and time again to get back at Craig, and each time, it ended with a hilarious failure that made him the center of ridicule until he eventually gave up and left Craig alone. He was thankful, but wondered what the heck was happening today. Something felt...off.

When he got home that day, he saw Tweek sitting on top of his bed with an innocent smile.

"Hey, Craig! How was school today?"

"It was...alright. So, uh...what were _you_ doing all day?" He asked suspiciously as he set down his backpack.

"Oh, you know...just hung out here."

" _Really_?"

"Yep." Tweek responded. Craig began walking up to Tweek.

"Well, that's weird, because a lot of odd stuff happened today. Like a kid who tripped on air, or flung food at his own face. Like someone was messing with him. Someone... _mischievous_." Craig said as he stopped in front of the bed. Tweek winced at the glare Craig was giving him.

"Okay, Craig, look, I'm sorry, but I-"

"Tweek, I told you not to come to school with me! You didn't listen!"

"Craig, I'm s-" Tweek was interrupted when he felt the other boy's arms suddenly wrap around him. He blinked in surprise.

"And I'm glad you didn't." Craig, said, squeezing Tweek tightly with a smile. "You made him look like such an idiot, and he stopped bothering me! Plus it was _really_ funny." Tweek smiled as well and hugged Craig back.

"Well, after you said he pushed you that first day, I didn't want anything else to happen to you..."

"Thank you, Tweek..."

"What else are friends for...?"


	10. Thirst for Knowledge

As Craig sat down with his family for dinner, his father placed Tricia in her highchair and gave her a bowl of cooked peas and carrots. As his mother served him, he told her about his day.

"So, remember that kid I told you about...the one who pushed me?"

"Yes?" She said, spooning a side of brown rice onto his plate.

"Well, he tried to beat me up again today because I punched him."

"Atta boy." His father interjected as he sat down at his own place at the table.

" _Thomas_. Do _not_ encourage him." Laura said with a dejected sigh before looking back at Craig. "Then what happened, sweetie?"

"Well, I chose not to fight because of what you said about Tricia." His mother seemed to brighten up at this.

"What a good boy!" Laura said with a wide smile as she finished serving Craig his meal and sat down in her seat. "You make me so proud, honey." Thomas scoffed as he looked at his wife and pointed at Craig.

"Laura, what are you filling this boy's head with? If a kid is picking on him and he doesn't defend himself, he'll get the shit beaten out of him!"

"Thomas, language in front of the kids!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that he needs to learn how to stand up to bullies."

"By _breaking_ another kid's _arm_ like last time?!" Laura scoffed. Craig bit his lip as he blocked his parents' argument out and began eating. As he was doing so, he looked over to see his little sister eating happily. And, by that, she was shoving peas and carrots into her mouth with one hand and mushing some of it against the tray on her chair with the other. Craig grimaced slightly. Did he ever behave like that when he was her age? When Tricia noticed Craig watching her, she grabbed some of her food and held it out to him, all mushed up in her hand.

"Big bruvver." She said, trying to hand it to him. "Num num." Craig chuckled softly.

"No, Trish, that's your food." He said, watching her in amusement. She just kept trying to share what was in her hand, causing him to lean away slightly so the mushed up food didn't get on him. "Just eat it, Tricia." She pulled her hand back with a disappointed expression, but she wasn't discouraged for long as she stuffed her offering into her own mouth. Craig smiled. She was going to be a riot when she gets older. Especially when he makes fun of her for moments like this.

While his parents were still distracted, Craig took what was left of his meatloaf and wrapped it in a paper towel before sticking it in his pocket. He shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, nearly making himself sick, before looking up at his parents.

"I'm done. I'm going to my room to...do homework now." His father paused to look at him.

"Alright, son. Be in bed by nine."

"Yes, sir." Craig replied as he grabbed his plate and put it in the sink before running upstairs. When he entered his room and closed the door behind him, Tweek, who had been lounging on the bed as usual, perked up.

"You're back. How was food time?" He asked.

"It was good, despite my parents fighting."

"I know that feeling."

"But, good news..." He began as he pulled out the wrapped meatloaf from his pocket. "...I brought you back a little something. I know you don't _need_ to eat, but...I know how much you love meat." Tweek's eyes widened as he stared down what was in Craig's hand.

"What _is_ it?" He asked, reaching for it greedily.

"My mom's famous meatloaf. It's not actually famous, but...it's really good." He said as he handed it to Tweek, who unwrapped it and stared at it as if it was the most beautiful thing he's seen. He immediately started digging in, nearly eating the entire slab in two bites.

"... _Wow_ , that's _good_!" Tweek exclaimed excitedly.

"Told you."

"You should bring me your mom's cooking more often!"

"You really like food, don't you?" Craig asked jokingly, before realizing how loaded the question was. Tweek's smile fell slightly as his eyes went dim.

"Well...when you don't really have eating as an option for a lot of your life...having food this good just makes me really happy and excited. It feels...nice." Craig offered him a comforting smile as he put a hand on the imp's shoulder. "You're really lucky to have what you have, Craig. You know, a lot of nights...I had to settle for...rats and mice I saw scurrying around the house." Craig's eyes widened in alarm as he quickly retracted his hand.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out. Tweek gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, that's probably not something you wanted to hear."

"No...well...yeah, but...I'm sure you didn't have many choices. I can't blame you for getting desperate."

"Well, the thing is...they didn't taste bad. I mean, probably because I didn't have much to compare them to, but I can't lie, I actually grew to like them."

"Tweek, I'm sorry, but...that is kinda disgusting."

"Well, what else could I have done? Plus, they're just meat, like that meatloaf you ate. Just less usually seen as food." Tweek explained. Craig looked to the side.

"I...guess you're right..."

"But don't knock it until you try it, rodent tastes _pretty_ good." Tweek said with a far-off look, like he was recalling a fond memory. Craig quickly dropped the subject.

"Okay! I don't wanna hear any more about eating rodents."

"Okay, okay...sorry." He said as he watched Craig grab his pajamas and start changing. He looked away out of courtesy and fiddled with his tail, twisting it between his fingers. "So, I've been thinking..." He began.

"Yeah?"

"When I wasn't tormenting the fat kid, I was sitting in class with all those other kids, and I felt...I don't know...kinda normal. I never knew there could be so many kids like me in one place. It was kind of cool."

"I guess." Craig said as he buttoned up his nightshirt.

"And I saw everyone was staring at the lady in the front of the room and listening to her, but nothing that she said made sense. It's like she was speaking another language!"

"Really? It's pretty easy."

"Well, I've also never went to this 'school' thing before, so...how would I know the stuff you learned?"

"Oh, right..."

"But...I _want_ to learn."

"Why? It's all boring and pretty dumb. I only learn this stuff because I _have_ to. You _don't_ have to, so I don't know why you would _want_ to."

"Well, because...I want to feel like a normal kid my age. I want to know what you know, and see the world like you do. I don't...want to stay in this room forever...counting the minutes. I want to _live_. I want to _learn_. I want to _feel_ like a kid _should_."

"Hm..." Craig thought as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Tweek. "...I guess...I never thought about it like that. From your view, I can see why it would be something you'd want to do. So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well...I wanted to ask...if it was alright if I start going to school with you."

"You won't understand what she's talking about."

"You can teach me."

"Tweek, I told you, I don't like school. I only know enough to get by. I wouldn't be the best tutor...I'm not great at explaining things." Craig was silent for a bit before his eyes widened as an idea suddenly came to him. " _I_ wouldn't be a good tutor...but I know someone who _would_ be."


	11. A New Friend

As the two boys sat in the back of Mrs. Tucker's car heading to school, Craig decided to tell Clyde his plan, but in a whisper so his mother couldn't hear.

"Hey, Clyde?" He muttered. Clyde, with a confused expression probably aimed at the fact that they were whispering, leaned in.

" _What_?"

"So, there's something I need to do, but I need your help."

" _Again_? Does this plan _also_ have to do with your demon?" He asked cautiously. Craig rolled his eyes, expecting the other boy's reservations.

"Yes." He answered, earning a groan from Clyde.

"Hey, boys?" Laura interrupted from the driver's seat. "So, Mrs. Donovan and I have been talking, and we were thinking of setting you boys up to take the bus instead of me driving you to school and her driving you back." She gripped the wheel slightly. "I don't exactly like leaving your father home alone with your sister. Man doesn't know what he's doing." She commented almost under her breath.

"Uh, yeah, sounds great, mom." Craig answered disinterestedly, not really listening. He leaned back in towards Clyde. "So, I was talking to Tweek, and he told me he has been wanting to learn like we do. Like going to school."

" _What_?! He can't go to school! Not when he looks how he does!" He replied incredulously.

"Let me finish. Plus, he already went to school once. Remember all the hilarious stuff that was happening to Cartman that whole day?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Realization struck Clyde like a ton of bricks.

"That was him _all along_?"

"Yeah, he made a total ass out of Cartman." Clyde blinked in what seemed to be shock as the curse word slipped out of Craig, but he brushed it off as there were currently more pressing matters at hand.

"Huh...well...maybe he's not so bad if he made Eric look like an idiot." Clyde admitted with a hint of a joking smile. Craig smiled back.

"Anyway, I figured it would be better to get him a tutor. Someone to teach him what we learn in class. Because what the teacher is teaching us now is way more than Tweek's level, so if he went to class, he'd just be lost, and it's not like he can ask the teacher questions. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to read, so he couldn't even look it up." Craig explained. "So, he needs someone to teach him things. And I'm not exactly the teacher type."

"So, you think _I_ am?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not. You pay less attention in class than _I_ do. But Token seems smart, and you're his best friend, and so we may be able to set something up."

"But Token doesn't know about Tweek, and I don't know how he'll react if he does."

"Well, that's what we're going to find out, isn't it? We're going to invite him to a sleepover."

"It's Thursday."

"So? We had a sleepover on Sunday night."

"His parents are more strict about a lot of things. He's an A+ student for a reason."

"Fine, we can ask him to join us tomorrow, then."

"How do you know he'll say yes? Last time I checked, he's thinks your house is cursed."

"Then your house?"

"Does that mean _Tweek_ would be staying at my house tomorrow night?" He asked in concern.

"Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it?" Craig replied. Clyde sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright...I guess one night wouldn't hurt. But keep him under control."

~o~O~o~

Later that day, the three boys sat down at lunch, and Craig looked at Token, who brought his own.

"So, uh, _Token_." Craig began casually. "Clyde and I were wondering if, maybe...you wanted to have a sleepover at Clyde's tomorrow night." Token looked over at him.

"A sleepover? I'd have to ask my parents, first."

"Yeah, but I gotta warn you, there's going to be a bit of a...surprise." Clyde said softly. Craig elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"Why would you _say_ that?" Craig whispered loudly.

"It's not like he knows what it is!"

"Still, now he's going to suspect something!"

"At least he'll be prepared!"

"I'm right here, you guys." Token deadpanned. The two looked at him. "You're acting really weird. Both of you."

"O-oh, right, um..." Clyde began. "...we just have something to show you is all, nothing big or anything!" Clyde said nervously. Token cocked an eyebrow at him, but shrugged.

"If you say so." He said before taking a sip from his juice box. Craig let out a curt exhale of relief before shooting a warning glance at Clyde, who gave an innocent shrug.

~o~O~o~

They next day, after school, the three boys were in Mrs. Donovan's car heading to Clyde's house. Clyde's mother smiled as she spoke up.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see the three of you getting along so well. It was so nice of the two of you to accept Craig into your little friend group. You three look adorable together!"

" _Mooooom_ , don't embarrass me..." Clyde whimpered from the front seat as he facepalmed.

"I like making new friends." Token said casually to hopefully defuse Clyde's tension. "And Craig seems cool." Craig rolled his eyes at this, but it was betrayed with a smile that found its way onto his face.

"Yeah, you guys are cool, too." He replied. Mrs. Donovan seemed satisfied as she didn't bring it up again, and Clyde visibly relaxed. Did she have a habit of embarrassing him in public or around his friends?

As they pulled into the Donovan's driveway, Craig practically leaped out of the car. When the other two got out, they began heading into Clyde's house while Craig began heading to his own.

"I'll be over in a few moments, I just gotta grab something!" He called as he seemingly excitedly ran to his house and threw open the front door. Clyde and Token looked at each other and shrugged, even though Clyde knew why Craig was ecstatic. As Craig ran into his house, he called out to let his family know he was home before darting up the stairs. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he found Tweek rolling around on his bed like a dog scratching its back on the ground. "Tweek!" As soon as the boy heard his name, he shot upright in the bed as a large, toothy smile overcame him.

" _Craig_!" He yelped as he jumped down from the bed and ran up to him, flinging himself into the other boy's arms. Craig laughed as they hugged.

"Miss me that much?" He chuckled as they released each other.

"It was just really lonely today. It felt like you were gone foreeeeever. And you didn't even wake me up before you went to school, so it felt like you were gone extra long!" He whimpered.

"There, there." Craig said with a smile as he patted Tweek's head. "I'm here now, and we're going to be sleeping over Clyde's tonight, so you won't be alone."

"Mh..."

"Is something wrong?" Craig asked, noticing a look of concern on Tweek's face.

"W-well, it's just...I've never spent a night outside of my room before..." He muttered. "Honestly..." He continued, looking into Craig's eyes. "...the thought scares me."

"You have nothing to be scared of, Tweek. You're probably the scariest thing out here." He said with a joking smile, though his humor didn't seem to lighten Tweek's mood. Noticing this, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and gave him a sincere, comforting expression. "I won't leave your side, even for a second. You'll be okay. We'll still be sleeping together like usual, too, so it won't be much different." Tweek felt his heart rate quicken ever so slightly as he looked to the side.

"I, uh...I guess one night wouldn't hurt..." He said finally.

"That's the spirit." Craig smiled as he turned and began walking out of the room all while dragging Tweek by the hand. Tweek bit his lip anxiously before turning invisible, and Craig lowered his hand to his side so that he could hold Tweek's hand more inconspicuously. As they made their way downstairs, Craig bumped into his mother as she walked into the living room from the kitchen, holding Tricia in her arms. He felt a small surge of panic, but kept his cool. "Hey, mom, I'm going over to Clyde's for the sleepover." He said.

"Oh, alright, hun. Play nice and behave for the Donovans." She said as she shifted Tricia into one arm and walked over to Craig, placing a hand on his head and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Craig blushed in embarrassment as he knew Tweek was watching all of this.

"Okay, okay, I will."

"Love you, hun."

"Love you too, mom." He said as he continued rushing to the door, making his way outside. Tweek squinted as he cupped his wings over his head to block out the sun's light. He'd only been outside during the day once before, so he still wasn't used to how bright it was. He was thankful when they reached Clyde's doorstep and walked inside. But, as they made their way up the stairs, Tweek felt a rise of panic as realization hit him: he'd be meeting a whole new person. Craig was about to open Clyde's bedroom door when he suddenly felt himself get yanked back. He turned to look at where he thought Tweek's face was. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I...I don't know if I can do this..." He muttered.

"You're saying this _now_?" Craig asked incredulously.

"Sorry, it's just...what if he doesn't like me? Or tries to hurt me?" He asked nervously. Craig smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"He won't do anything to you. He just needs some time to get used to you. I'm sure, when he sees how nice you really are, he'll like you a lot." Craig reassured him. Tweek shivered before nodding, even though Craig couldn't see it.

"O-okay...okay. Yeah." He said softly. Craig gave him a nod before opening the bedroom door to see Token and Clyde on the floor, building what seemed to be some sort of pillow fort. Token looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're back. What did you have to go get?"

"What?"

"You said you had to grab something, but you don't have anything." Token said curiously.

"Jeez, I didn't realize I was being integrated." Craig scoffed, trying to hide his nerves as he walking further into the room. He could feel Tweek's breath on the back of his neck, letting him know that the boy was sticking close behind him.

"I think the word is interrogated." Token corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, that." Craig said dismissively. Clyde's eyes widened.

"Wow, you're so smart to know a word that big!" He said, impressed.

"No, I just pay attention. Now, would you guys please tell me what it is you wanted to show me?" Token asked, pointing at Clyde as he looked at Craig. "Blabbermouth, here, has been giving me hints that I didn't ask for and telling me everything _except_ what it is, so can you please tell me so he will shut up about it?" Craig cast a burning glare at Clyde, who squirmed nervously in his spot.

"Fine. Okay. That's what I was grabbing from my house, actually." Craig said. "So, remember how you said that you thought my house was haunted?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...you wouldn't be _completely_ wrong." He said as he made a hand motion at the air. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	12. A Plan in Motion

Token's mouth drew agape as he stared at the winged creature before him that was casually holding onto Craig's hand. He said no words. He just stared. Then, he stood and raised his hands.

"I'm out." He said curtly as he began walking for the door. Clyde flicked his gaze to Craig in panic, who growled as he quickly snatched Token's arm, holding him back. "Dude, let go of me!" He suddenly barked, making Clyde and Tweek jump. Craig shook his head.

"No, I went through too much planning for you to just _walk out_."

"I'm not going to be any part of whatever you're doing with _that_!" Token growled back, pointing at Tweek, who ducked down behind Craig. "What even _is_ that thing?!" Craig grew impatient and intolerant of Token's backlash as he stepped forward, yanking Token's arm forcefully towards him.

"He's not a _thing_. He's a _person_. His name is _Tweek_. And he's probably one of the nicest kids I've _ever_ met! So, don't you _dare_ talk about him like he's something less!"

"Dang, dude..." Clyde said softly, watching the exchange intently. Token went silent. His narrowed eyes flickered between Craig and Tweek.

"What do you _want_ from me, Craig?" He groaned. "Why do you want me involved with... _him_?" He asked, jabbing a finger at Tweek.

"I'll explain everything soon, but I think what's important right now is you two getting to know each other. I think you getting along is the first step to what I have planned."

"And if I don't want to? If you hadn't noticed, he's got wings, horns, and freak legs!" He snapped. "You two are probably cursed or something from being around him! This is _not_ normal! _Nothing_ about this is normal." Tweek bit his lip as he shrunk back further.

"Token, you're hurting his feelings. He's a kid just like us! Who cares what he looks like? He has feelings, too." Craig tried to mediate. Token's hard expression seemed to soften slightly.

"Yeah, and remember when all that funny stuff happened to Cartman?" Clyde chimed in. "That was him! I was terrified of him at first, and...I still kind of am, but he is actually pretty nice. Give him a chance, Toke." Craig was surprised at Clyde defending Tweek. That was pretty...mature of him. Token yanked his arm away from Craig's grasp as he stayed in his spot, looking between the three of them. Finally, he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I'm seriously going to regret this..." He muttered before straightening up and looking at Craig. "Alright, new kid. I'll bite. I'll play nice and see how things go. But the moment something goes wrong or things get too weird, I. Am. Out." He said. Craig smiled at him and nodded.

"That's fair." He said as he moved aside and pushed Tweek towards Token gently before joining Clyde on the floor. The imp boy whimpered softly, seemingly resistant, before taking a cautious step towards Token.

"U-um...my name...is Tweek..." He muttered softly, fiddling with his hands anxiously.

"My name is Token. It's...good to meet you, I guess." Token said with mild distaste before extending a hesitant hand towards the boy. Tweek jolted back ever so slightly before casting a confused look at Craig.

"Just grab his hand and shake it." Craig whispered loudly from where he sat. Tweek audibly gulped before reaching out a hand and grabbing Token's, who was the one who did the shaking.

"Wow, you don't even know what a handshake is?" Token questioned as he let go of Tweek's hand.

"Don't be mean." Craig huffed. "He doesn't know a lot of things that we do. Which is why we needed you. You're probably one of the smartest kids in class. And Tweek wanted to learn the stuff that we do, so...I thought maybe you could teach him?"

"No way."

"Token, please."

"Well, what's in it for me, huh?"

"That's something we can work out, Token, just please...at least think about it." Token was silent for a bit before he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I will _think_ about it, depending on what it is you plan on doing for me."

"Thank you, Token, it really means a lot."

"I'm not promising anything, so don't get your hopes up."

"Still, thank you."

"Whatever, dude." Token sighed as he made his way over to his two friends and sat down by Clyde. After a beckon from Craig, Tweek also joined them on the floor, the four of them forming a circle. "You know, guys, this is kind of big. I mean, this is a demon. Do you know what people would do if they found out he even existed?" An unseen weight seemed to settle on the other three boys as a realization hit them, as if just now coming to terms with the seriousness of the situation.

"They might take him to a lab do experiments on him!" Clyde gasped.

"Or they more likely might call Father Maxi to exercise him." Token deadpanned, casting a look at Clyde.

"What's wrong with exercise?" Clyde asked.

"Not that kind of exercise, stupid." Craig huffed. "They'll send him back to hell by force." Tweek squeaked softly as he shuffled closer to Craig's side. Craig put a hand on Tweek's leg as he gave him a serious look. "But we're not going to let that happen. I promise."

"Then you had better figure out how to keep him hidden. The more time that passes, the bigger the risk of him being found out." Token reasoned. Craig felt his heart drop slightly as he gazed at Tweek sadly. Token was right. "However, it might work if he was able to maybe look more human. Is that a thing demons can do?" Token continued, looking directly at Tweek.

"U-um...I...demons are more powerful, so probably. B-but I'm just an imp! I d-don't know how my p-powers work, man!" He whimpered. "All I c-can do is turn invisible and do this!" He squeaked out as he squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, all the light's began flickering. Clyde jumped and grabbed Craig's arm. Once Tweek opened his eyes again, the flickering stopped. Token's eyebrows were raised.

"That's kind of cool. But that's all you can do?" He asked. Tweek nodded. "Have you ever _tried_ to do anything else?"

"U-um...not really."

"Well, I'm not doing anything with him if he can't look more human. Not only will it make things easier, but it will also take away the risk of him being found out, and I don't want to be involved if he does. So, either he looks more human, or I'm not doing anything with him."

"Well, if he looked human, wouldn't he not need Token anymore?" Clyde asked, looking at Craig. "He could just come to school with us, then. Like normal."

"Yes, except he needs papers. Documents. Files. I'm sure neither of you have those." Token pointed out. Craig and Clyde both shook their heads.

"How do you know all this, Token?" Clyde asked, astounded.

"Well, do you think they just take any kid off the street that wants to go to school? That you can just waltz in, and they'll show you to class? They need documents."

"Oh, well. Guess we're still on the first plan, even if Tweek _can_ look human." Craig said with a shrug. Token turned to Tweek.

"So, can you do it?" He asked. Tweek shuddered anxiously as he closed his eyes and seemingly focused very hard. At first, nothing happened, but after a few minutes, his already small horns seemed to shrink. But that was it as he opened his eyes and his horns popped back into view. Tweek brought his wings up to his front and, upon seeing they were still there, groaned in disappointment.

"It's a start." Craig said with a smile.


	13. Almost Human

"Come on, you almost got it!" Craig said excitedly. The three boys watched as Tweek was focusing so hard that his breathing stopped momentarily as he pushed himself to his limits. Even so, he only managed to shrink back his horns and tail, but the legs and wings remained.

"Gah! It's hard when I know you guys are staring at me!"

"Hey, Craig?" Clyde whispered next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...if, say...he were to change into a human right now...and his weird goat legs disappear...Since he's not wearing pants, does that mean we'd see his fireman?" He asked just loud enough for Craig to hear. Craig jolted as if realization struck him. Damn, Clyde was right.

"U-uh, you know what? I think that, _maybe_ , Tweek should try changing his form in...private. Y-you know, because, uh...he doesn't want us staring at him!" Craig offered with a feign smile. Token cocked an eyebrow as his sudden change in demeanor.

"I, uh...okay. Maybe that _is_ for the best. We _are_ making him kind of nervous." Tweek relaxed and opened his eyes, looking around at everyone.

"Y-yes, I think I would like it more if I w-wasn't being stared at and p-pressured..." He replied anxiously. Craig nodded over-enthusiastically as he stood and grabbed Tweek's arm, pulling him up as well.

"Yes, great plan. Come on, Tweek, lets put you iiiiiin...the bathroom!"

"What if someone has to use the bathroom?" Clyde asked.

"Then, why don't we just leave him in your room, and we'll go downstairs and hang out for a while and see if he gets any further?" Token offered.

"I don't want to leave him alone like that." Craig replied.

"Do you really want to see his fireman?" Clyde asked.

"What's a fireman?" Tweek questioned as he cocked his head.

"Nothing, dude, just...go into the bathroom, and we'll be across the hallway in here if you need us. Okay?"

"Oh, um...okay." Tweek conceded as he was led out of the room and to the bathroom. When Craig closed the door, he turned back to Clyde.

"Good thinking."

"Oh, wait!" Clyde exclaimed as he ran back into his room. Moments later, he came back with a pair of his own pants and shoved it into the bathroom. "Put these on if you change, Tweek."

"You're not giving him, like...underwear or something?" Craig asked.

"No, dude, sharing underwear is gross. And who knows how long it's been since he's even worn pants. He should get used to it again before adding anything else. Baby steps." Clyde reason, earning an eye roll from Craig.

"You say that like it's difficult to wear both." He said, raising at eyebrow at Clyde, who sputtered.

"Wh-whatever, dude, let's just go back to my room and finish building the pillow fort."

~o~O~o~

After about an hour, they had built a decent pillow fort with a couple chairs they had brought from the dining room as the walls, a huge blanket draped over the top, and a blanket covering the ground with pillows scattered about. There was a plastic pole that once belonged to something unidentifiable in the middle, acting as a support beam for the blanket on top. The three were lying down inside, relaxing after all the hard work.

"Do you think Tweek has made any progress?" Craig asked, staring at the blanket roof.

"I sure hope so." Token replied.

"Dang, I forgot he was here!" Clyde gasped. "What if my mom found him or something?"

"I'm sure he'd be smart enough to turn invisible." Craig said as he heaved himself up. "I'm going to go check on him." No sooner had he said that, the doorknob jiggled slightly before the door opened, revealing a very normal-looking, nervous boy. He stepped into the room slowly as Craig smiled widely, running up to him. "Hey, you did it!"

"A-almost..." Tweek said softly as he turned around to reveal a pair of very small wings that Craig hadn't even seen at first.

"Still, dude, you look great!" Craig said as Tweek turned back around. Craig put his hands on his shoulders with a smile. "I'm really proud of you, Tweek." Tweek smiled, looking away.

"Thanks, Craig." He looked back up as he saw Clyde and Token gather around him as well.

"You almost look normal. I'm impressed." Token said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, dude, you almost look just like us!" Clyde smiled.

"It was hard, but I think I did okay. I just have to figure out how to get rid of these dang wings." The boy sighed. "Once I was able to change my legs, which was probably one of the weirdest feelings I've ever felt, I didn't have a whole lot of energy left to make my wings disappear all the way." He said with a shrug.

"Your powers use energy?" Token asked. "That sucks."

"Well, yeah, if I had unlimited power, I'd be stronger than a demon. But I'm just an imp." He shrugged again. "But I feel pretty good right now. Maybe when I get some energy back, I can make them disappear all the way. And, maybe if I practice enough, I can get strong enough to make everything disappear in one go!" He said excitedly.

"Well, since it seems you _can_ make yourself look human, even if not yet, I suppose I could give you a hand with learning." Token said with a sigh before turning to Craig. "But you _have_ to promise to keep practicing with him. And we still have to figure out what's in it for me. I am going through way too much trouble for a kid I just met less than a week ago." Craig smiled at him, but his hand twitched at that comment.

"Don't worry, he'll get there with practice." He promised.

"Good. Then, I think we should just relax for the rest of the night, eat a ton of junk food, and act like everything is normal because I've hit my limit on weird stuff today."

"I agree."

"Me, too."

"Sounds good."


	14. Practice

The next day, Craig invited Clyde over to help him with Tweek's practice.

"Okay, if we're going to build up your strength, we have to test your powers."

"O-okay." Tweek muttered, looking between Craig and Clyde.

"Do we really want him to get more powerful? I mean..." Clyde began nervously.

"He just needs to up his powers enough to turn human. Once he can control them more, he'll be able to." He said before looking back at Tweek. "Let's see what you can do."

"O-okay, um...let's see...maybe..." Tweek shakily lifted a hand as he stared at Craig's nightstand. Nothing seemed to happen for a bit, and Tweek was about to try something else when the nightstand suddenly started slowly inching its way towards him. His eyes widened as he lowered his hand. "Whoa!"

"Wow, you can move things with your mind, Tweek!" He said excitedly.

"That's crazy!" Clyde said with a wide smile.

"Y-yeah, I...I guess I can! But...maybe I should have started with something...smaller...I don't feel so great all of a sudden." He said as he put a hand to his forehead. Craig's smile disappeared as he walked up to Tweek and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I just think I need to sit for a second." Tweek sighed as he lowered himself onto the edge of Craig's bed. Craig and Clyde sat on either side of him.

"Here, try something smaller." Craig offered as he pointed to an action figure that was lying just outside of his toy chest. Tweek's mouth formed a hard line as he raised his hand and watched as the toy slowly lifted off the ground with ease. He smiled.

"I'm doing it, Craig!" He said as he twisted his hand left and right, making the toy flip about in the air with each movement. Craig smiled.

"I knew you could. We just have to work you up to bigger things by starting with smaller stuff."

"Yeah."

"That's wicked, dude." Clyde said. Tweek put down his hand, and the toy clattered to the floor.

"This is actually kind of fun, guys, as draining as it is. Thank you."

"Sure thing, buddy." Craig said. "Do you think you can do anymore for now?"

"Yeah...just a bit more. Then I really need to take a break. I hope by getting stronger, I can do more at a time."

~o~O~o~

After several hours, Tweek was lifting things like bigger toys, a lamp, the hamper, and he was able to drag the nightstand more easily, as well as the toychest. Tweek collapsed back onto Craig's bed, laying his head on the boy's lap.

"You're getting better." Craig said, petting the top of Tweek's head.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek huffed. "M-maybe I'll even be able to lift _you_ one day." He chuckled, earning a laugh from Craig.

"You'd better not." They jumped when they heard the loud voice of Craig's father from downstairs.

"Boys, lunch!" Craig sighed and looked over at Tweek.

"I'll try bring you back something, okay?" He offered. Tweek nodded, sitting up so Craig could stand. "Be back in a bit." Clyde followed Craig out of the room and Tweek fell back onto the bed. As the door slammed, a soft squealing sound that he'd never heard before came from the dresser that he could barely even see the top of, but he was too physically and mentally drained to find out what was causing it. So, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. That didn't last for long when a soft sound that was coming from just under him interrupted his efforts of rest. It was coming from under the bed. Tweek narrowed his eyes and slid himself lazily towards the edge of the bed, hanging the top half of his body off the side to peer underneath.

A mouse.

A humble field mouse nibbling at crumbs underneath Craig's bed. Tweek felt his body tense up slightly as he felt something like electricity shoot through him. The sight of the mouse excited him. Not having had much to do when he was alive, a pastime of his had been chasing down the many rodents that had run rampant through the house. And it was in those moments that he felt most alive. After a while of this, he had actually managed to capture one, but he didn't know what to do with it. So, he improvised and, in his state of malnutrition, found no better alternative than to eat the vile thing. It had had more flavor and nutritional value that anything he'd been able to find in that godforsaken kitchen that he was never allowed to enter. So, he became the unofficial exterminator in the most unconventional of ways.

He allowed the rest of his body to tumble to the floor. Watching it upside down from where he lay, he saw the now spooked creature run for different shelter. Tweek's eyes suddenly widened and his pupils constricted as he instantly reached out a hand, and felt a satisfaction when it stopped mid-run thanks to his newly-attained ability, it's body frozen as an unseen telekinetic force gripped it. Sitting up, he slowly weaseled the creature out from under the bed as it squeaked fearfully, struggling against air.

"Shh, it's okay." Tweek said softly. "I'm not cruel like them." He lifted his hand, and the unseen force holding the mouse brought it right in front of his face. "I won't let you feel anything like I did."

_Crack!_


	15. Progress

Two weeks passed, and the boys found themselves in Clyde's room. Token sat between Clyde and Craig on the bed as Tweek eagerly showed him all of the things he had learned to do. Tweek rose a hand and stared at the nightstand. It didn't drag along the floor, and was instead lifted into the air, hovering about a foot off the ground. Keeping it like that and moving it around ever so slightly, one could see that this was a strain on the boy as he quickly put it down and moved on to the next trick he learned. He beckoned Craig over, who already knew what was coming, and grabbed his arm tightly. Tweek stared directly into Craig's eyes, and Token gasped softly when he saw the winged boy walk _into_ Craig, disappearing inside of his shape. Craig turned towards the other two and smiled.

"Hey, guys, look at me!" Craig said in an overexcited manner. "I'm Craig! I need a nightlight to sleep or else I get scared!" Token and Clyde both grew uneasy at the prospect of what just happened and snickered at what he said, but they were still intrigued.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Clyde gasped. "He can posses people! Like in the movies!"

"Yes, Clyde, I can see that." Token said with a roll of his eyes. He watched as Tweek stepped out of Craig's form, and the black-haired boy regained control of his body, shuddering.

"You really let him do that? How does it feel?" Clyde asked, wide-eyed.

"Want to find out?" Tweek asked with a playfully creepy smile as he reached out a hand to him. Clyde jolted back.

"N-no!" He yelped. Craig and Tweek both laughed.

"Well, Clyde, it doesn't hurt or anything. It does feel weird, but it mostly just...tickles a little bit." This made Clyde shudder.

"Okay, so you can do a some cool stuff, but are you able to look human yet?" Token asked, raising an eyebrow. Tweek smiled excitedly.

"Just watch." Tweek said, sitting down on a beanbag chair as he took a deep breath, almost as if he were preparing himself for something arduous. Luckily, he had the forethought to wear pants this time, a pair baggy enough to accommodate his oddly-shaped legs to a degree. Tweek closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Slowly, his horns began shrinking in size and small, sickening cracks were heard in his legs as the bones reformed into the proper place, causing the boy to let out a few pained grunts. And his wings. His wings seemed to recede into his back forcefully, looking rather painful. But once all was said and done, one couldn't tell him from another average boy in the first grade. He opened his eyes, looking at the three with an expectant smile. "Surprise~" He said proudly. Craig looked at the others and clapped.

"Doesn't he look great?" He prompted. Clyde smiled widely.

"Dude, you look great as a human! And not terrifying at all!" He said. Token gave him an appraising look.

"I gotta say...that's pretty impressive. You look like you'd fit right in in class." This caused Tweek to smile, a light blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh, you guys are just saying that!" He chirped. Craig knelt down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You look great." He said reassuringly as Tweek hugged him back, letting out a strange purring sound into his ear.

"Thanks, Craig." When they released each other, Clyde snickered, putting his arms out in front of him as if he was hugging someone and kissing the air mockingly. Token jabbed him with an elbow, shaking his head as the boy let out a yelp.

~o~O~o~

"Okay, now can you read this line?" Token asked. Tweek squinted at the paper in front of him, putting a finger under each syllable as he read them out.

"T..tuh..."

"The. When the 't' and 'h' are together, they make a 'th' sound."

"Th...uh...The...d...dog...has br...bron...brow...n...foor..."

"Fur."

"Fur...sorry."

"It's alright. That was very good." Token said as he ripped a golden star sticker from a sheet of them and placed it on Tweek's shirt. Tweek smiled widely.

"Okay, now read it again a bit faster."

~o~O~o~

"It's so bright! I don't like it..." Tweek pulled back. Craig held onto his hand tighter to reassure him.

"Your eyes will get used to it. Come on! You're finally able to be outside without anyone looking at you weird, and you don't want to because of a little sunlight."

"Well, I'm sorry for spending most of the last couple years in a closet!" Tweek whined. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you'll love it. Fresh air, snow, friends, what could be better?"

"The familiar safety of the closet?" Tweek replied, half-joking. Craig chuckled, pulling on Tweek's hand again, to which the boy finally relented. They walked out, and Tweek shielded his eyes with an arm. He shuddered in the colder air. Clyde was waiting for them.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep." Craig replied. "Show us around."

For two hours, they walked around town as Clyde pointed out every little feature, from every kid's house, to the playground, the storage facility, city hall, the police station, and finally, the school.

"I know that place!" Tweek chirped, pointing at the yellow building.

"Yeah, that's the school, remember?" Craig smiled, still holding Tweek's hand as he swung their arms front to back in a playful manner. Tweek nodded enthusiastically.

"And, finally, if we walk over here..." Clyde began. "We have the woods with this cool place called Stark's Pond. It's very pretty. My dad takes me fishing there during the very short part of the year when the lake isn't turning into ice." He explained as the three followed the path into the woods. It didn't take long for them to emerge into an enormous clearing, where a pristine lake lay frozen and several kids were skating along the ice. Tweek shrunk back behind Craig a bit.

"There're so many kids, and they'll be able so see me..." He whispered softly next to Craig's ear. Craig looked at him.

"So? You look human, remember? Just act like a normal kid."

"I don't know how..." He muttered, earning a chuckle from Craig.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We don't have to talk to any of them." He said, pointing to a small portion of the lake on the outskirts that was secluded. "We can just go over there." Tweek nodded slowly as he followed behind Craig and Clyde, gripping onto the boy's hand tighter. They made their way down the snowy slope to the edge of the pond. Clyde giggled as he suddenly jumped onto the ice, sliding a bit but keeping perfect balance as if he'd traversed the ice many times before. He turned towards the other two, beckoning them. Craig bit his lip. "But we don't have skates, and I've never walked on ice." Clyde slid himself back towards them before holding out his hands.

"Skates make it easier, but you can still slide without them." He said. "Here." Craig motioned for Tweek to join them, but the blonde quickly shook his head, sitting himself down on a nearby bench. Craig patted his shoulder before letting go of his hand and putting his own in Clyde's, who guided him out onto the ice. Craig fumbled clumsily, but managed to find his footing and, eventually, a rhythm to his movements. Tweek watched, glad he wasn't making a fool of himself out there, but felt an uncomfortable twinge in his chest as he watched Craig accidentally fall against Clyde, and the two laughed. Tweek furrowed his brows and uttered a soft grunt, unsure of why he was feeling this way. He decided to switch his gaze to another direction, only to lock eyes with someone who was approaching him. He stiffened, frozen in place as he was trapped in fight or flight purgatory, unsure of how to approach the situation. He gulped as the person sat down next to him, another young, blonde boy.

"Why, hello there." He greeted in a friendly manner, his voice having a strange cadence, though Tweek couldn't put a finger on it. "A lovely day, is it not?" Tweek hunched a bit, lowering his head and looking at the boy from the corner of his eye. "Are you here alone?" All he got was silence in response. "I saw you sitting all alone over here, staring at the other kids, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I'm a bit of an outcast myself, but I don't let it get to me." The boy looked at Tweek. "Oh, dear, where are my manners? My name is Philip." He said, outstretching a hand to him. Tweek straightened ever so slightly, remembering this gesture from Token as he tried to remember what to do next. He reached up and took the other boy's hand, shaking it lightly.

"T-tweek..."

"Tweek? What an odd name. Not that I mean that in a bad way, as I go by a pretty odd name as well. My name is Philip, but all the kids call me Pip. They don't say it to be nice, but I've gotten used to it."

"Pip...that's...I like it." Tweek said with a small, anxious smile. Pip seemed to brighten at this.

"Oh, thank you, old chap. I'm glad to see not everyone sees it as an insult." Pip said with a pleasant smile. "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you new to town?"

"I, uh...yeah. I moved in with...Craig..."

"Oh, that boy over there?" He asked, pointing at him still sliding along the ice with Clyde. Tweek nodded. "Why has he left you out of the fun when you live with him?"

"Because I didn't want to go on the ice."

"Whyever not?"

"I'm afraid of making myself look dumb. I don't want to slip or...something."

"Nonsense!" Pip said in a chipper tone as he stood. "Come on, old chap, I can show you if you'd like." Tweek looked to the side, then towards Craig and Clyde, then back at Pip. With the faintest hint of a smile, Tweek took Pip's hand and was pulled from the bench and onto the ice.


	16. On Thin Ice

Tweek trembled as Pip moved backwards on the ice, pulling the boy by both of his hands along the frozen surface. He looked down, biting his lip as the prospect of being on top of a solid liquid shook him. Pip just gave him a warm smile to reassure him.

"You see? It's quite easy. Once you have a rhythm." He said. Tweek nodded, trying to convince himself that this was okay. That he was going to be okay. "Now, move your legs like this."

~o~O~o~

As Clyde and Craig now slid around side by side in a display of choreographed prowess, something caught Clyde's attention in the corner of his eye.

"Wow...would you look at that." He said. Craig lifted his gaze to meet Clyde's, only to see him looking at something past him.

"Hm?"

"Tweek made a friend." He said. Craig snapped his gaze in the direction Clyde's was cast, and he saw Tweek with another blonde boy traversing the ice clumsily. Craig cocked an eyebrow. It was weird to see Tweek getting along with someone new so quickly. Maybe meeting Clyde, Token, and him has warmed him up to people a bit. That won't do. Craig didn't trust strangers around Tweek. Unless he knew them, he didn't want them around the blonde boy. Call it possessive, but Tweek was a special case. With help from Clyde, Craig slid his way over to the two.

" _Hey_." Craig called, is voice firm. Pip stopped in his movements as he and Tweek looked at the approaching noirette.

"Hey, Craig! Look what I'm doing!" Tweek said, sounding proud of himself. Craig brushed this off, though, as he eyed Pip.

"Who are you, _kid_?" He asked, his tone less than friendly.

"My name is Philip, but everyone calls me Pip."

"Pip? Well, _Pip_ , if you don't mind, I'll be taking my friend back."

"Oh, but we were having such fun." Pip commented as Tweek nodded in agreement.

"But he's with us."

"Right-o, but you left him alone on the bench." Pip continued. Craig balled up a fist. "So, I thought he could use a friend."

" _I'm_ his friend, not _you_!" Craig snapped. Tweek's eyes widened, looking taken aback by Craig's sudden temper. He's never seen him act like this before. He's never felt this... _air_ emanating from the boy before.

"Craig, really, it's okay." Tweek muttered. Craig looked at him, his expression softening. But after a long moment of consideration, Craig's eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed Tweek's arm.

"Come on, we're _going_." He ordered. Tweek pulled back.

" _No_."

" _Now_ , Tweek!"

"You don't _control_ me!" Tweek growled his teeth bared defensively as his blue eyes flashing red for an instant, his human appearance seeming to crack slightly. Craig took a step back. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Clyde's voice cut in.

"Craig, it'll be fine. Pip won't do anything to him. Come on." Clyde grabbed Craig's hand and gently tugged, the black-haired boy remaining silent as he just held his glare on Pip while he allowed Clyde to pull him away. As they left the ice and stepped onto the snowy bank, Clyde brought him to the bench and the two sat down. Craig felt his fist unclench as she stared down at his knees. Clyde gave him a concerned look. "So, that was, uh... _something_." Clyde said softly. Craig just shook his head in response, his brows furrowed still as he stared downward. Clyde leaned towards him. "Want to talk about it...?" This got a reaction from Craig as the boy scoffed, giving Clyde a displeased look.

"Talk about _what_?"

"How..." He paused as if trying to think of the right word, or how the right word was said. "... _possessive_...you are over Tweek."

"What? I'm not...I'm not _possessive_." Craig defended, earning a cocked eyebrow from Clyde.

"Craig..."

"No, Clyde, it's just that I promised Tweek that I'd protect him and not let anyone hurt him, and I see him on the ice with this kid I've never seen before, and I got...protective."

"Craig, he's a person, too. You can't expect him to just fall in behind you like some loyal dog. He has things of his own that he wants to do. Things outside of you." He said, poking a finger at Craig's chest. "The longer he's around, the more he'll start becoming his own person who is able to make their own decisions, and he won't look to big ol' Craig for guidance anymore." Craig could only stare wide-eyed at Clyde.

"I had no idea...that something _that_ smart could come out of _your_ mouth." Craig sighed, biting his lip as he looked forward, watching Tweek glide across the ice with Pip. He looked like he was having fun. Craig looked down again, feeling a pang in his chest. "But that's exactly what I'm afraid of..."

"What is?" Clyde asked, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Craig looked at him with sad eyes.

"That, one day, he won't need me anymore."


	17. The Bullies

As they were walking home, Craig was holding onto Tweek's arm and pulling him along. The boy looked at the noirette's face, seeing that it looked stern, but also a hint of something else he couldn't identify. He looked down.

"I'm sorry, but he just seemed so nice...And I trusted him." He muttered. Craig looked back at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's okay, Tweek." He said softly, his tone hinting at regret. "I'm not mad." Clyde kept his eyes ahead, staying out of it. Tweek looked back at him.

"You sure seemed like it..."

"I didn't want to come off so...mean. I just..." Craig sighed before looking back at the boy fully. "...I promised I'd take care of you and protect you, and...I got a bit carried away. I'm...sorry." He muttered out. Tweek took in his words before smiling softly.

"...Thanks for looking out for me, Craig. But I can take care of myself too, you know. Especially now." He said, lifting up his hand that acted as a conduit to his abilities. Craig nodded.

"I know...I know." He said before flashing a small smile at him in return, turning his attention forward once more. Tweek felt a bit better after the exchange, and he wondered if he'd see that Pip kid again. Additionally, his mind wandered to the same question over and over, his interest piqued with today's events: were most kids as friendly as Pip? And, as if the fates were feeling especially cruel today, his question was answered immediately.

"Hey, look at the _kiddies_!" A snide, nasty voice cut through Tweek's thoughts sharply. His expression twisted in displeasure from the inflection alone as his eyes flickered to the source. A group of bigger kids on their bikes. The three stopped walking. Craig didn't seem to recognize the danger of the situation, so Clyde whispered to him.

"Dude, it's the _third graders_!" He said, clinging to Craig's jacket. "We're _so_ dead!" Craig furrowed his eyebrows as he eyed the approaching kids with an unamused and assertive expression.

"Hey, kiddies, what are you doing out here without your _mommies_ , huh?" One of them chided as they began circling them slowly on their bikes. The others cackled.

"Aww, look at that." Another chimed in. "Two of them are holding hands! How _cute_. And the other one is holding onto him, too." He eyed Craig as he stopped his bike in front of him, causing all of the others to stop as well. Tweek began to grow increasingly nervous, never having been around so many people before in such close proximity. "Are you supposed to be their mommy or something? Holding their hands while they hide behind you?" Craig simply sneered. He was no stranger to confrontation.

"What, are you protecting your _boyfriends_?" Another snickered immaturely. Craig's hand twitched, and he suddenly did something that he learned recently from his parents.

He flipped them off.

"Fuck _you_." He growled.

The boys surrounding them gasped, and a cacophony of 'ooo's sounded out amongst them.

"Whoa, we got a _tough guy_ over here."

"Looks like the kiddie's got a spine."

"Someone oughtta teach him a lesson on _manners_."

"Well, then, let's show him what happens to short-stacks who disrespect us." Their apparent leader sneered. "Scott!" As he said the name, a tall, lanky boy walked up, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand threateningly. Clyde looked around frantically for help, but they were surrounded. He quickly grasped Tweek's hand tightly in his own; more to comfort himself than anything. The blonde boy looked terrified as he whimpered almost inaudibly, allowing himself to slump down until he was crouched to the ground behind Clyde, feeling himself start to shut down due to the increasing stress of the situation similar to how he would in the closet when his parents were fighting. He stared at the ground blankly, pretending that all the kids around him weren't there. His hand, however, remained in Clyde's, who could feel that the blonde was trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm gonna mess you up, punk." The bully growled. Craig narrowed his eyes, not moving. He promised his mother he wouldn't fight anymore, but these kids were bigger, and there were no adults around to tell. His mind traced back to the previous year. When he used to fight more. When he broke that kid's arm. When he got expelled because he was considered 'too dangerous.' And as the kid walked up to him, he could feel all of those instincts rise up again. He didn't back off as the bully raised his fist and aimed it right for Craig's face.

He never really had much of a flight response. _He only knew how to fight back._

In one swift movement, thanks to his smaller stature, Craig ducked out of the way in time and slid behind the boy, slamming his hands as hard as he could into his back. But, since he was smaller, albeit not by much, his push only made the kid stumble forward, and not fall like he wanted. That took Craig a bit by surprise. He was more used to things going his way in a scrap. Scott whirled around to face the boy.

"You think you're tough shit?" He growled, suddenly sending his fist into Craig's gut, not giving the boy time to process the movement. The noirette coughed and grasped his stomach, but when Scott got cocky and closed more distance between them, Craig growled and reeled back before ramming his head against the boy's mouth with as much force as he could muster. Scott fell back and tripped on the curb, falling back onto the cement with his hand over his mouth. There was blood. "Dude, my fuckin' toof! You knocked i' looth!" He sputtered, rubbing his jaw. Scott was now fuming as he stood back up. "I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you!" Craig was about to retaliate with a biting response when he suddenly felt two arms from behind hook under his and loop over his shoulders, rendering his arms useless as he couldn't struggle out of his captor's grasp. This was something he hadn't accounted for either. They were playing dirty. He started to wonder if maybe he underestimated his attackers.

"Get him!" The person holding him prompted. Craig struggled and flailed like a wild animal that had been snared, screaming and kicking, looking almost feral. Clyde looked down worriedly at the distressed blonde boy. If ever there was a time to need Tweek's abilities, it was now. With Tweek's hand still in his, he yanked upwards, trying to snap him out of it, but he got no response.

"Let go of me!" Craig snarled. He suddenly let out a wheeze of a breath as he felt another punch to the gut, and when he grew tired of struggling, he realized then and there why his mother didn't want him getting into fights. It wasn't solely so Craig didn't hurt anyone, which is the only outcome he figured there'd ever be since he won basically every fight he got into. But those were fights with kids his age or younger. He realized that the main reason she didn't want him fighting was because he could get hurt by pissing off the wrong people. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't even be in this predicament if he hadn't goaded them on. They would've just called them some names and left, probably. As Craig coughed violently after another few punches were thrown at his abdomen and one at his face, he noticed his vision start to get hazy. He didn't even register when something went flying right over his head and he fell limp to the ground as the person holding him dropped him and stumbled back. The older kids turned to see Clyde with his eyebrows furrowed as he readied another large rock in his hand.

"Y-you'd better get out of here!" Clyde growled, though only he knew that it was just a front to hide just how close he was to fainting. One of the kids behind Clyde effortlessly pushed him, though, and he fell forward, his hand separating from Tweek's and getting scraped by the sidewalk as he caught himself. He hissed in pain and rolled onto his back, clutching his stinging hands. The kid was about to pin him down and start wailing on him as well when he was suddenly thrown to the side. All the other boys froze as they looked at the one 1st grader who was still standing. Tweek had straightened up, having been jolted by Clyde's sudden faceplant to the ground, and he managed to snap out of it enough to shakily stand tall and glare at everyone around him, though his eyes betrayed his supposed bravery as tears pricked at the corners.

"Y-you all..." He anxiously squeaked out. He cleared his throat, this time sounding a bit more sure of himself. "...You a-all b-better back aw-way...O-or I'll really hurt you!" He warned shakily. The kids who had seen the boy get thrown off of Clyde by what seemed to be nothing looked between each other nervously, while the rest who hadn't been paying attention laughed. One of them walked towards Tweek.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do, twerp? You gonna cry to mo-"

_Slam!_

Tweek's pupils constricted into slits as his eyes glowed red, his human facade wavering slightly as he raised his hand and flicked it sharply downward, the kid slamming into the ground, hard. The bully slowly sat up, holding his nose, which was bent sideways, and the rest of his face didn't look much better. Tweek didn't have the strength to pick anyone up yet, but he could let gravity help knock them on their asses. Or faces. The boy stood and started crying, running off in some random direction. Tweek growled as he looked around at the others.

"Anyone else?!" He snarled. After a moments hesitation, the boys all started grabbing for their bikes as he was met with a barrage of insults.

"Freak!"

"Fucker!"

"Psycho!"

"Demon!"

"Witch!"

Tweek just tuned them out as they dispersed, his priorities on something much more important. He rushed over to Craig's limp form on the sidewalk. The boy groaned, and Tweek let out a sigh of relief. He was okay. Tweek knelt down next to him and lifted his head.

"Craig?" He said softly, but the boy didn't open his eyes. He ran a hand down Craig's torso. No broken ribs. No obvious internal bleeding. During his examination, he suddenly tensed as he felt someone approach him from behind, but relaxed when he heard Clyde's voice.

"The hell is wrong with those kids? They could have killed him!"

"They're assholes." Tweek replied sharply, his tone making the boy flinch.

"Yeah...That group of bullies are always picking on smaller kids." He said, kneeling down on the opposite side of Craig. "So, uh...what do we do now? Do you think he needs to go to the hospital?"

"No, he's not _that_ badly hurt. He's just bruised up."

"How do you know?" Clyde asked, putting his hands under Craig's back. He wasn't supplied with an answer to his question.

"Just _shut up_ and help me carry him." Tweek snapped.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? You know, if anything, I should have an attitude with you! You could have stopped all this at any time, but you just sat there like a baby!" Clyde snapped, but quickly shrunk back with a warning glare from Tweek.

"You think I don't know that?! And what about you? You didn't exactly jump in either!"

"At least I did _something_ before you decided to help out!"

"Clyde...I would strongly suggest that you stop talking now before I do something I _might_ regret." Tweek warned before sighing and shaking his head. "Now...can you just...stop talking and help me pick him up? We need to get him home and let him rest. And you can tell his parents what happened."


	18. Repercussion

Craig sniffled as he lied on his side in his bed, facing away from the door as he stared at the blank wall in front of him with an apathetic expression. Tweek sat on the bed next to Craig, rubbing his shoulder gently. All that could be heard was Craig's parents yelling at each other and the sound of Tricia crying. Craig tightened his clutch on his blanket. No words were spoken between the two. Tweek looked down. He could understand how Craig felt. This felt similar to all the times he heard his own parents fighting from outside his room. It was scary. He tuned in to their muffled shouting.

"Thomas, this is exactly what I was afraid of! Do you feel good about yourself knowing that you endorsing this behavior got our son beaten until he was almost _unconscious_?!"

"Laura, I _understand_ , but there's going to be bullies his whole life! The boy needs to toughen up!"

"How can you _say_ that?! Our son could have been hospitalized! Is that not sinking in?! He's just a _boy_ , Tom! He's _six_!"

"But when he's older, he'll be able to take care of himself!"

"I can't believe that's your argument! And what about Tricia, huh?! What if she learns from him and starts fighting it out with anyone that looks at her funny?!"

"Craig will be there to protect her!"

"He _won't_ always be there, holding her hand! You're putting the kids in danger by encouraging it, and I'm sick of it! God, you're so single-minded, it's ridiculous!" There was the receding sound of stomping.

"Don't you walk away from me, Laura!" His voice echoed down the hallway as well until their shouting was distant and unintelligible. Tweek cast a pitiful look at Craig. The boy had sustained several bruises around his abdomen, some on his face, and a black eye. Tweek lowered himself until he was lying face to face with him, their noses almost touching as he kept his voice low.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. Craig simply brought a sleeve up to wipe at his runny nose, sniffling. He didn't seem to be looking at Tweek; more through him than anything. Concern written on his face, Tweek brought a hand up and gently touched Craig's bruised cheek. This seemed to spark a response as Craig's eyes finally seemed to zero in on him, focusing once more.

"Tweek..." He breathed softly, barely audible.

"Are you okay...?" He asked softly. Craig only gave a solemn nod in response. After what seemed like an eternity, Craig spoke up, his voice still barely there.

"Do you think...my parents will still love each other after this...?" He murmured. "They're fighting because of me...I don't want to be the reason they stop loving each other..." Tweek frowned at this. He didn't know what to say. All he had ever known were parents fighting. Were there some parents that didn't fight? He hoped so. But everyone has disagreements, even best friends, like the one that happened out on the ice. So he decided to use that as a reference instead.

"People...fight, Craig. Even when they love each other. No relationship is perfect..." He said softly, giving Craig's cheek gentle strokes with his thumb in a comforting manner. "Even we fight. But we make up. They will, too." He said reassuringly. "And it's not your fault." As he said this, Craig didn't seem to be convinced, but the black-haired boy nodded slowly. He knew Tweek was trying, and he appreciated the effort.

"Thanks, Tweek..." He mumbled, his gaze becoming unfocused again as he seemingly stared through the blonde once more. Tweek suddenly heard footsteps approaching the room door, and he quickly disappeared just as Laura came in, a smile on her face that looked strained, as if forced. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, putting a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, honey...?" She asked softly. Tweek was careful not to be within touching range of the woman.

"I'm okay, mommy..." He muttered, never taking his eyes off the wall across from him. There was a tense silence before she spoke again, her voice slightly more stern, but clearly trying its best to still sound empathetic.

"Craig...this is exactly why I told you not to get into any more fights...And I'll say it again, if not for me, do it for Tricia...I don't want her to look up to her brother as a fighter and start behaving like this herself...Would you want her coming home looking like you do...?" Craig didn't answer, he just sniffled and cast his eyes downward, feeling the light tickle of Tweek's breath hitting his face. Laura sighed. "My poor baby boy..." She muttered before shifting her gaze to him. "I... going to pull you out of school for a few days. You just started, and I don't want you going in looking like this...And I don't want any unwanted rumors floating around..." She gently stroked her son's shoulder, trying to think of what to say. Finally, she leaned down and kissed the side of his head, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Try to get some rest honey...I'm going to try to find out who those third graders were from the Donovans since they know the people in this town better...Goodnight, Craig..." She said, seeming like she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. She stroked a finger through his hair before standing and walking out. Tweek materialized back into view as he stared at Craig's face and far-off look.

"See, Craig...?" He said softly. "Everything will be okay...Your mom will get them in trouble...And your face will get better...And your parents will stop fighting..." He tried, but cursed himself for not being better at cheering people up. It was such a new concept to him, and he didn't know what to say in this situation. "Everything will be okay..." He put a hand on Craig's cheek again, lightly brushing the black eye with a thumb, earning a wince from the boy as his focus seemed to snap back to Tweek. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but his expression quickly softened as he let out a sigh, putting his hand on top of Tweek's and pressing it into his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Tweek..." He muttered.


	19. Off

The next morning was worse. When Craig woke up and tried to stretch, he was reminded of the previous day's events as sharp pain spiked through him. Now that all traces of adrenaline and anxiety had faded, the full intensity of his injuries settled in, and he let out a small whimper, curling back up into the fetal position. The sound caused Tweek's eyes to flutter open. He yawned and stretched out fully before letting his gaze land on the boy in front of him.

"Good morning, Craig..." He muttered lethargically, not having caught on to the boy's plight. When he didn't get a reply, he reached out a hand and placed it on Craig's side.

"Don't touch me." The black-haired boy snapped, causing Tweek to quickly pull his hand back. But, as he did so, Craig turned his gaze up to Tweek, giving him a small, pained smile. He seemed to be somewhat back to normal. He was no longer distant, and seemed to have gotten over his mood from the previous night. Tweek flashed him a similar smile.

"Sorry..." He chuckled weakly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window, yawning, and saw that the clouds were a bit darkened. He felt a shiver pass through him. It was going to rain soon. He slid off the side of the bed, his movements a bit clumsy, before he sat down by Craig's dresser. Ever since he's taken to this human form, moving around felt weird. Sure he remembered how to walk like a person, but after years of having fucked up legs and hooves, it changes your muscle memory. And it was now almost impossible to walk on all fours without looking stupid. Bummer. And not to mention getting used to not having to compensate for the weight on his back or using his wings and tail as a means of balance. When he'd first changed completely, he couldn't stand upright properly, feeling off-kilter. He sighed as he opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. And that was another obstacle.

Clothes.

Bothersome, at the very least. He liked the freedom of only wearing a shirt. Less restriction of his movement and less effort. But he'd be damned if he were made to shower or bathe. It's not that he needed to, as he didn't sweat or have normal human bodily function, but he did get dirty. Craig had pitched the idea to him after a playfight in Token's yard that had resulted in them getting muddy, but he'd rejected it immediately. He didn't need another bothersome thing to add onto his new obligations. Though, there were other, deep-seated reasons why he didn't like being doused by water, but he didn't like to talk about that. He changed, numb to the fact that Craig was there, and it was mutual for the other at this point. In the span of three weeks, they'd seen each other on multiple occasions since Tweek never really left the room when they were both home, and the two had remained unaffected, landing on the realization that it was no big deal.

"Throw me some clothes, too..." Craig said from the bed. Tweek pulled out another shirt, pants, underwear, and socks, moulding it into a ball before tossing it up to him. "Thanks..." Tweek looked down at his own shirt. He had begun wearing Craig's clothes since there really wasn't any other option. It was ever so slightly big on him, but it was comfortable. He just didn't like the pants. He flicked his gaze back to Craig as he saw him sitting up with a pained groan. The blonde rushed over to him, helping him out of bed. Checking the hallway to make sure it was clear, Tweek lead Craig to the bathroom. Once inside, the blonde started the water and the black-haired boy stripped down as he waited for the tub to fill. Once done, he stepped in and sat down, closing his eyes blissfully. The warm water felt good on his bruised skin. Tweek smiled as he cupped water in his hands and let it pour out on Craig's hair while the boy just sat there, looking almost asleep. As Craig's body was now in full view, Tweek winced as his eyes landed on the dark marks along his abdomen.

"Tch...you look awful..." He grumbled.

"Thanks..." Craig smirked, keeping his eyes closed.

"You know what I mean, jerk. They really did a number on you. Stop picking fights you can't win."

"I didn't know I couldn't win."

"There were, like...ten of them. And one of you. And they were all bigger."

"Not by much."

"You're not invincible, Craig. Think before you act."

"Whatever..." The boy sighed. He picked some water up in his hands and rubbed his face to wake himself up. Tweek took some shampoo and began lathering Craig's hair. The two went quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was peaceful. Blissful, almost. Craig didn't know why Tweek didn't like baths, yet insisted on bathing him. A nurturing instinct, maybe? Perhaps simply a friendly act? A method he used to show affection? He didn't know. But it had become almost a ritual, and he wasn't complaining. Less work for him. And it gave him company.

"Arms up."

"Hm...?" Craig groaned softly, opening his eyes. Had he dozed off?

"Arms up, stupid." Tweek said impatiently. Craig scoffed and raised his arms a bit, allowing Tweek access to his sides. He winced as his sharp nails traced over his bruises.

"Ah, watch it!" Craig hissed.

"Sorry, but it's your fault."

"Is not, they got what they deserved."

"So did you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

" _Quiet_."

 _"Make. Me."_ That was all Craig needed as he suddenly grabbed the boy, gritting his teeth as he ignored the pain that flared up from his actions, and pulled him into the tub with him. This earned a shriek from the blonde. He blinked in surprise as Tweek flailed before sitting upright, fuming as he sat across from him. _"What was that_ _for_?!" He whined.

"You got what you deserved, too." Craig chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Tweek growled, struggling to climb out.

"Why do you hate baths so much?" He laughed. Finally managing to heave himself out and throw himself onto the bathroom floor, Tweek scowled at the other boy.

"I hate water! I can deal with it on my hands or something, but I hate it on my body!" He hissed.

"But _why_?"

"It's none of your business. I'm going back to the room to change. _Again_." He growled, storming out of the bathroom, not even checking for passerbys. Craig rolled his eyes and stood up, drained the water, and grabbed a towel. Today started with such promise, but now Tweek was in a mood. He never knew what was going to make that boy tick. Once he was dried and dressed, he headed back to his room to see Tweek...not there. He raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Tweek?" He muttered. He looked around before noticing his window wide open. He ran to it, ignoring his body's protest, and looked out. He left. but where was he off to? Didn't he know that being wet in the cold was dangerous? Or did that not apply to Tweek? He wasn't sure. But there wasn't much he could do except wait. Stripe squeaked, breaking Craig from his gaze out the window, causing him to look up at the dresser that he could barely see the top of. He grunted as he pulled a small stepladder out and dragged it to the dresser, stepping up and smiling as he opened the cage and pet the furry animal. "It's okay, Stripe. He'll be back soon."


	20. The Tunnel

Tweek shivered as he walked along, hands in his pockets. This is just great. He didn't expect it to be this cold, but he didn't want to look like an idiot and go back, either. He couldn't die of hypothermia or freezing or anything like that. He was already dead. But _fuck_ if he wasn't cold as hell. Maybe he should've dried off first. He made his way to Stark's Pond, a favorite of his recently. He felt drawn to the place, almost by some unseen force. But he figured that was just how much he loved being there. It was peaceful, quiet, and being on the ice was fun.

He came to the treeline and stopped, looking around. There was still blood on the sidewalk, though it was just spots now. Sighing, he continued along the twisting path. After several minutes, however, he heard voices that were gradually getting louder. Then shouting. Startled, he faltered before diving into the underbrush.

"Hold up. Did you hear that?"

"Non. What?"

"It came from over here."

He heard the footsteps approaching. He looked around in a panic before spotting an unusually large hole several feet away. That's...convenient. He looked back before diving into it. Meeting Pip had been a nice experience, but after what happened to Craig with those other kids, he wasn't taking any chances. Not that he was afraid that he'd get hurt, but because he didn't want to deal with another confrontation. Confrontation made him lock up. Especially since these people had been shouting; they sounded aggressive to him.

"Tu n'as rien entendu, idiot. " He heard a gruff voice say. What was wrong with his words? Did he not know how to talk?

"Shut up, I'm sure I did." There were several more moments of silence with only the sound of shuffling breaking it before he then heard a sigh. "Ah, well, probably an animal or something. It sounded big though."

"Tu es stupide..."

"You're stupid." The one who knew how to talk said. "Come on." Tweek breathed a sigh of relief as he heard them leave. Thank goodness. He turned to lean against the wall of the hole, only to see that it wasn't a hole at all. His eyes widened as he sat upright once more. It was a huge fucking tunnel! He gaped at the dimensions. He was even able to stand, though he did have to tilt his head down slightly. He gulped as he stared into the darkness, but his curiosity got the better of him. What monstrosity could've created this? Tweek furrowed his brows and began walking.

As he went, he saw that it wasn't a simple tunnel with twists and turns, it branched out, some of them he knew lead towards town. Did this tunnel system go everywhere? He crossed his arms over his chest and continued on anxiously. Finally, he came to what looked like a main chamber in the center of it all and...he was surprised. Bewildered, actually. All along the walls were drawings with bits of dirt smeared on them, a large rug in the middle of the floor, an entire setup of sleeping bags, snacks, art utensils, you name it. It was quite cozy, but who could've made such a thing? He walked towards one of the walls. It was littered with crude crayon drawings. The pictures were held into the dirt wall by thin, presumably sharpened sticks instead of a tacks like Craig's posters were. Probably better as a tack would fall out. Some pictures were what looks like fighting, guns, weapons, and blood, but most of them were of two young children, presumably boys due to the short hair and clothing, but one can't be too sure. And they were drawn doing so many fun things, it seemed. Swimming, wrestling, playing, boating...digging? They did it all. He sighed. It made him think of his close friendship with Craig. Maybe he should go back...and apologize for acting out. He raised a hand to a drawing of the two children swimming in what looked like Stark's Pond. Maybe-

"Ne pas toucher!" Tweek suddenly whirled around to see a small, brunette boy wielding a large shovel and glaring daggers at him. Tweek gasped and fell back, landing on his backside. "I kill you!" He stepped forward but a black-gloved hand stopped him and pushed him back.

"I'll handle this, Christophe." Another boy, a blonde, said as he stepped out from behind him. The brunette, Christophe, he assumed, huffed in agitation, staring Tweek down. The blonde boy in front of him looked charming, had the whitest smile he'd ever seen, and wore such nice clothes, a wonder they looked so nice as if he weren't walking about in a dirt tunnel. He looked at Tweek with a serious, yet warm, gaze. "Tell me, lad, what is your name?" Tweek just stared, not responding, his heart pounding. "Where are you from?" Nothing. "Where are your parents?" Finally, after getting not a word out of him, he sighed and turned his gaze to Christophe. "Do you think he speaks English?"

"Je pense qu'il est retardé." Christophe sneered, tapping a finger to his head. Gregory smacked his arm.

"How rude."

"You get nowhere." Christophe growled as he stepped forward. "I take care of 'im."

"Tophe-" But as he closed in on Tweek, that was all Gregory had time to utter before the nervous blonde, feeling like a cornered animal, suddenly flung his arm to the side in a panic, an unseen force doing the same to Christophe. When the boy hit the dirt wall, Gregory could only stand and stare in bewilderment as he let Tweek rush past him, even moving aside for him to get through before quickly making his way over to the boy on the ground. All Tweek heard behind him were a string of what sounded like curses coming from the boy who didn't know how to talk correctly. The two boys, he now knew, were the ones that he hid from and the ones that were in the pictures. He clambered through the tunnel and out of the entrance he came from, his new change of clothes completely covered in dirt. Not to mention that it had started raining while he was down there, so his clothes were now muddy and gross. He sighed as he rushed back to the house. This was going to be fun explaining to Craig.


	21. Holy Shit

By the time Tweek got home, he was soaked, filthy, and terribly bitter because now he was the one coming back after having ditched Craig to be on his own. Petty? Yes. But it couldn't be helped. He equally came to a realization that Craig didn't understand his thing with water, so he couldn't blame him. How could he know? He refused to talk about it. But it was the reason he'd been so nervous to go out on the ice and stand on top of the frozen thing he hated. Even the light rain that came down gave him great discomfort, but that couldn't be helped, either. He'd needed to get back after that previous terrifying encounter. He'd take his chances than deal with that. He climbed up the side of the house with ease and flung himself back through the open window, toppling to the floor. When he sat up, he saw Craig sitting on his bed with his arms folded across his chest sternly, glaring daggers at him. Tweek stiffened.

"Nice of you to come back..." Craig growled. Tweek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me, you were the one being a jerk."

"I didn't do anything."

"You know I hate water." Tweek growled, standing up and walking towards Craig.

"But you won't tell me why."

"I shouldn't have to. It's my business." The blonde stopped in front of him, glaring. "If I say I'm not okay with something, then I'm not." He expected a biting response, but what he got instead was a sudden feeling of arms around him, pulling him close and causing him to lean down. Tweek gasped softly in surprise as Craig buried his face in his neck, not caring that he was getting wet by extension.

"Look, I don't care if you tell me or not, I'm just glad you're okay..." He said softly. Tweek stood hunched over him, frozen. Finally, he sniffled softly as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Craig, being careful not to squeeze him too hard due to his bruises. "Don't scare me like that again..." Tweek sighed and crawled onto the bed with Craig's arms still around him, causing the black-haired boy to be dragged down and snuggled up against the blonde. Tweek gently stroked his fingers through Craig's hair in a comforting manner. He'd only been gone for...what...an hour and a half at most? And this is how Craig got?

This made Tweek think about just how strange their relationship was. They've known each other for almost a month, now, and they were already so inseparable that less than two hours apart, and they both looked like they needed therapy. It was a good thing he slept through most of the school day, otherwise he'd lose it. Why? Why had they formed such a fast bond? Desperation, maybe? Tweek was desperate for friends for a long time, but was so wary of people because of his past experiences that he hated people more than liked them. So, when he saw this boy trying so hard to make friends with him, he supposed something just clicked. And that brought him to Craig...Why had Craig been so persistent in making friends with him? He's said it was because he saw how lonely Tweek was, but it made him think...had Craig been lonely, too? He seemed to have a knack for making enemies rather than friends. And he'd heard something about him breaking a kid's arm in...kin-der-gar-ten...whatever that was. Maybe they were more alike than what was on the surface. Maybe that's why they clicked so quickly.

He sighed as he saw that he was getting mud on Craig's blankets and a bit on Craig himself. Biting his lip, cursing himself and fighting the tense feelings that threatened to lock his joints, he relented as he looked at Craig.

"I...think I might need a bath..." He whimpered. Craig turned his face up to gaze at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Tweek scowled and looked to the side, but nodded. Craig sat up with a pained wince before smiling. "Finally using common sense."

"Shut it before I change my mind..." He growled, sitting up as well.

"Okay, okay..." Craig said softly, grabbing Tweek's hand. "We'll get you another change of clothes, then you can finally get clean."

~o~O~o~

"Stop it, man!"

"Tweek, just hold still."

"No!"

"You promised you'd let me do what I needed to." Craig huffed as he tried to put shampoo in his blonde hair.

"What if it gets in my eyes?! Like last time!"

"That's only because you rubbed your eyes without washing your hands, and it got in them."

"I didn't know it would sting!"

"Well, now you do. You learned from your mistakes, so just close your eyes, and you'll be fine." Tweek whined loudly, but did as he was told, taking extra measure by covering his face with his hands. "Now, hold still." He said as he traced his fingers through Tweek's hair, lathering it through his knots. "Wow, you really needed this. Your hair is a _mess_."

"Shut up and get it over with." Tweek whined. Craig rolled his eyes, trying his best to maneuver through Tweek's locks. Once done, Craig washed it out before putting the conditioner in. " _More_?"

"Stop complaining. It's different stuff. Mom said that shampoo cleans, but conditioner smooths out and straightens and takes care of knots. And you definitely need that."

" _Fine_." Craig smiled triumphantly as he did the same with the conditioner, feeling Tweek's knots start to untangle.

"We're gonna have to brush the rest of these out." He said, washing out the bubbles. Tweek just grumbled. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared down at the water in front of him with a sigh. Craig cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?" The boy just nodded, but didn't say anything. As Craig worked him over with soap, he remained silent. After nearly ten minutes, the blonde finally let out another deep exhale, not breaking his gaze from the water.

"Three years ago..."

"Hm...?"

"It happened three years ago...not long after I died." He closed his eyes and sighed again as Craig cleaned him. "I...I had finished k-... _getting rid_...of my parents, a-and...it didn't take long for people coming around to...I guess...claim the house? Or sell it...I don't really know how any of that stuff works...But...I didn't want them there, so everyone that came in, I scared them off by any means I could without showing myself, because I was too scared. It worked for a while, then one day...a man came in...and he wasn't scared...No matter what I did, he just kept shouting...waving a wooden thing around that looked like this..." He held up his two pointer fingers and make a 't' shape. Craig blinked in confusion, but let him continue. "A-anyway, since nothing else was working, I decided to attack him, and...well..." He splashed the water out in front of him with a hand. "He tossed water on me, and it...it burned...so bad...It felt like my skin...it was melting..." He curled his legs up to his chest and tightened his muscles as if reliving the pain. "L-like fire..." He shuddered. "Acid..." Craig frowned worriedly and put a hand on Tweek's shoulder, causing the boy to jolt slightly as if coming back to reality. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to Craig.

"Tweek...is that why you're scared of water?" Tweek just looked away and whimpered in response. Craig sighed but smiled, moving a hand to Tweek's face to turn his head to look at him again. "Tweek, I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, so you have nothing to worry about. Don't be scared, anymore." He said in a soft, comforting tone before pressing a small kiss to Tweek's forehead.

Tweek finally smiled.


	22. INTERMISSION

I just wanted to let you wonderful people know that I will be taking a hiatus from this story to work on another: A sequel to The Thief and the Barbarian. I also plan on further adding a third part to the story to make it a trilogy, but that's not for a while. I just want to get this new story off the ground. It's something I've been wanting to do for a while now, and now that I'm 21 chapters in this story, I feel like I need a break to refresh myself with something new. Please don't hate me!

I will, of course, continue with this story once I'm satisfied with my need for new material, but until then, this story is not to be updated. I hope you all understand.

I will link the new story once it is posted, but once I go back to writing this, I'm taking this intermission down, so anyone who wants to read it after that will find it on my page.

I would also love to know your feedback and thoughts on a sequel to that story, which you can put in the comments of this intermission. And if you haven't read it yet...here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222696/chapters/45704911>

Thank you for your patience and have a great day!

Edit: The story has been posted - 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301235


End file.
